


A Touch of Praise — the Other Side

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Series: A Touch of Praise [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A lil bit of virginity/inexperience kink, Aftercare, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Choking, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Hair Kink, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Masturbation, Mild Painplay, No Underage Sex, Or more like padawan braid kink lol, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Under-negotiated Kink, all that good stuff, and a dash of size kink, once again gratuitous use of pet names and 'master'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: "Obi-Wan has never felt so terrible.He didn't quite realize before just how much he needs Anakin in his life, and how much of an empty space he leaves when they're not as close. Anakin was always there by his side, through the hard times and through the good, through battles and celebrations, through sickness and laughter.Now he doesn't have that anymore, but it's for the best. It has to be."In which Obi-Wan falls a little too hard for his Padawan, breaks his heart, and tries to repair the damage (and gets very well fucked along the way).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Touch of Praise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741696
Comments: 33
Kudos: 228





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of my previous story, A Touch of Praise, but this time told from Obi-Wan's point of view! You don't need to read the original to understand this one however, as they are just two sides of the same story.
> 
> Slight warning for mild canon-typical violence, Anakin being inebriated, and Obi-Wan being very guilty (for a little while at least).
> 
> The under-negotiated kink tag comes into play because there is kink and slight D/s involved, but they don't discuss it beforehand. But everything is consensual and their Force bond does allow them that extra way of communicating what they do and don't want to do in the moment. Also there are two instances of unintentional voyeurism in the beginning, but through the Force, so I'm not sure if it really counts? But I thought I'd just be safe and put the warning out there. 
> 
> Also! Though Obi-Wan refers to Anakin as a 'boy' in his head, and Anakin's youth and inexperience tickles his pickle lmao, Anakin is in fact an adult.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It all starts with a bit of praise. Anakin has finally mastered an advanced move with his lightsaber after a long day of practicing, and now Obi-Wan has a stitch in his side and his chest has started heaving erratically. Regardless, he is very proud of his Padawan, who is in a similar state of exhaustion but looking pleased with himself. 

"Very good work, Anakin!" Obi-Wan praises, clapping him on the shoulder. He feels like he is giving him more praise than usual lately, but tells himself it's because the boy genuinely deserves it and not because he flushes so beautifully every time he compliments him. 

No. Absolutely not. 

Anakin wavers a bit under his touch, eyes wide and glowing, and Obi-Wan swallows, stamping down the sudden urge to swoop him up in his arms and protect him, love him, that seems ever present these days. So he just sends his Padawan to the 'freshers, feeling slightly sick with himself. 

***

It's not very much later when it happens. He has accepted Master Yoda's request to meditate together, finding peace and solace as easily as usual. And then he feels it. 

A strange murmur through his and Anakin's bond, so sudden and strong that his eyes snap open. And then his body grows hot because he can tell that Anakin is thinking about him right now . . . and not at all in a way that's appropriate for a Padawan to be thinking of his Master. He swallows thickly. He has sensed this before, sometimes when Anakin masturbates and his emotions are too intense that they accidentally filter through their bond, but there's never been an instance where he felt he needed to talk to Anakin about it. There's never been anything quite like _this,_ where Anakin gets off to the thought of _him_. 

They are only fleeting glimmers at first, almost too fast for him to catch, fragments of words and thoughts and images that cascade from Anakin, more broken than when he's, well, less occupied. Obi-Wan tries to breathe in deeply again, to shield Anakin's Force presence away from him and focus on his meditation, but to no avail. Anakin's power and Force presence only grows when he's distracted. He's starting to sweat, fingers twitching against his legs, and Yoda is obviously aware something is up, by the way he sighs and begins to speak calmly. 

"Restless you are, Obi-Wan. Go and find solitude, you must." Obi-Wan stands up waveringly and gives a distracted nod, before remembering his place and bowing before Master Yoda. Though maybe not as gracefully as usual. 

"Thank you, Master." He all but flees when he's out of Yoda's sight, coming to a stop in an empty hallway. He rests his head against the cool wall and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. Yet their bond is only lighting up more, getting increasingly more intense and powerful, and Obi-Wan knows Anakin's getting close. A sudden thrill runs through him at the thought, but then he feels a bit ill again. This is Anakin's alone time, and even if Anakin isn't properly shielding his thoughts, Obi-Wan shouldn't be present to this. 

But he is, and there's no escaping it, not when Anakin suddenly reaches his peak and everything gets all the more consuming, and Obi-Wan can only shudder against the wall, hands curled tightly into fists so that he doesn't give in to his own desires. 

He gives in anyways later in the 'fresher, and lasts for the shortest amount of time he's gone since he was a Padawan himself. He jerks himself off under the warm spray of water to flashes of flushed, sweaty skin and lightsaber-blue eyes. 

Afterwards, he's only a little guilty that he's happy that Anakin thinks of him in that way too. 

***

The next day, he seems even more aware of Anakin than ever before. He innocently asks him if he had rested well, and Anakin suddenly blushes and looks away, making Obi-Wan unwillingly remember the events of yesterday. It doesn't help when Anakin distractedly licks some stew off his finger at lunch, and oh gods, he should _not_ be reacting this way to the innocent gesture. Kriff. 

Anakin later fiddles with his Padawan braid as he reads something, and Obi-Wan's eyes are drawn to it. He's always been proud when Anakin earns another bead, to see the little braid hanging from him everyday as a physical symbol of his training, his status, and now Obi-Wan's stomach swoops as the thought comes that this also symbolizes that Anakin is _Obi-Wan's_. But no. Anakin wouldn't like that, not after being a slave as a child. 

Shove the thought far away. 

But then, oh why does he suggest hand-to-hand combat as their training today? It goes as well as usual, but then Anakin gets the opportunity to knock him over and pin him down by the hands. Obi-Wan is winded by the abrupt shift, so he doesn't notice at first that Anakin is straddling him, looking down with a victorious smile on his face, eyes shining. Obi-Wan's eyes flick down to Anakin's lips before he can stop himself, but then he quickly recovers, suddenly embarrassed. 

He praises Anakin again once they awkwardly extract themselves and get to their feet, but he can't take pleasure in how it affects Anakin this time, feeling like he'll do something utterly stupid if he looks for just a second longer at the young man. 

Fucking hell. He needs to get a grip on himself. 

*** 

Afterwards, he sits back on his bed with his eyes closed, trying to take a quick nap while Anakin is otherwise occupied elsewhere. He jumps when the door to their quarters suddenly opens, and he hears Anakin's footsteps practically race to his own room before the door quickly slides shut. Apparently he's in a hurry, but as long as he doesn't come barging into Obi-Wan's room, he's probably fine. Lately he has to hold himself back from following Anakin everywhere, making sure he's okay and not doing anything stupid, since technically his Padawan _is_ old enough to make his own decisions now. 

Speaking of Anakin being _old enough._ He feels that now-familiar tingle between their bond, and Obi-Wan groans exasperatedly. Anakin can bar his thoughts and feelings as if with a durasteel wall when he really wants to, but apparently he's too distracted in his alone time. Obi-Wan frowns uncomfortably, but can't help the also-familiar thrill that goes through him at Anakin touching himself in just the other room. 

Unbidden, as if from a waking dream, fragments of images and thoughts drift through his mind from Anakin. Obi-Wan running his hands over Anakin's inner thighs, making the boy shiver. Gently kissing up his belly and to his nipples. Fingers skimming up Anakin's arched neck, sliding over plush lips, slipping inside to feel the warm heat of his mouth. A sudden stream of consciousness flashes through, making Obi-Wan gasp, biting down forcefully on his lip to prevent any other noises from finding their way out, because _kriff,_ Obi-Wan can _not_ be thinking of all the ways Anakin wants Obi-Wan to use his Padawan's mouth. 

He can't make anything out for a little while except a jibberish of _pleasure_ and _more_ , meaning Anakin is doing something that feels really good. Obi-Wan realizes how tense he is from holding back, but how hard he is too, entire body practically throbbing with it. He doesn't even notice at first how his hand has found its way to the waistband of his pants, how it's subconsciously sliding under. He jerks it away like he was burned, breathing heavily. The intensity of their bond doesn't let up, only getting stronger, and he closes his eyes, shuddering. But his resolve is finally breaking. 

Obi-Wan swallows and allows his hand back under his trousers to grip at his cock, stuffing his fist across his mouth when he almost makes a noise at the feeling of it, hot and pulsing in his hand. And then—oh fuck. Anakin is thinking of him again, thinking about what it would be like if Obi-Wan went into his room and discovered him on his bed like that, debauched and open and so very good for him, and of Obi-Wan taking over and fucking him into the mattress. It's almost too much, too quickly, and Obi-Wan can't stop the furious pace of his fist on his cock, hips twitching up and chest starting to hurt from trying to keep all his noises contained. 

Some insane part of him thinks that he _could_ just go to Anakin's room and replace his fingers with his cock, that Anakin _wants_ him too. He's obviously able to rein himself in from actually doing it, but he allows his mind to wander, to imagine how Anakin's face would look when he's so ruined, how flushed and gleaming and desperate. His handful of awkward fumblings as a Padawan himself certainly wouldn't compare to the beauty of Anakin, to how perfect and good he would be. Obi-Wan wants him to feel pleasure, to praise him excessively, and to feel him come apart around Obi-Wan's tongue, his fingers, his cock. 

Anakin about to reach his climax only intensifies Obi-Wan's own pleasure, like for a moment he's sharing what Anakin feels. It's overwhelmingly good, better than it's felt in a long time, though normally he doesn't let himself get carried away so much. But he feels the familiar buildup rising in him, and all thoughts are driven from his mind but to _come_. And then he feels it—the mini explosion from Anakin's side of the bond, of it being so lit up and electrifying, and Obi-Wan knows Anakin just came. 

The thought makes him exhale loudly, wrist twisting just right until he can't fight it anymore and he forcefully catapults over that edge. It feels like it lasts forever, until he's in that stage where the pleasure fizzes slow and honey-sweet through him, feeling boneless and like he's floating. 

He feels wrung out and strangely lonely without that same intensity and connection from their bond, of his fantasies, and he cools down in the aftermath feeling a little unsatisfied after all. 

***

"Have you had any romantic relationships before, Master?" Anakin asks suddenly, disrupting their companionable silence. Obi-Wan looks up, bewildered, not prepared for this question at all, though Anakin does look a little apologetic as he shifts awkwardly in his seat. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan responds sharply, willing himself not to blush. "That's hardly an appropriate question for you to be asking me right now." They're in the Temple library, Obi-Wan going through some crucial information on the planet their next mission is located on, while Anakin stares moodily at the ceiling, not helping at all. Obi-Wan hasn't reprimanded him, finding he doesn't want to think too much about Anakin at all today because of, well, _Obi-Wan getting off to him_ , and doesn't want to cause any embarrassment or strain to their relationship incase he fails at hiding his feelings. But still he hadn't expected Anakin to ever actually go forward with his feelings for his Master. Even though he _knows_ Anakin always fights for what he wants. 

"I was . . . just wondering," Anakin replies quietly, not quite able to meet Obi-Wan's gaze. Obi-Wan swallows but tries to hide his nervousness by narrowing his eyes. 

"I had some . . . some experiences as a Padawan," he finally replies. "Only to get rid of physical needs. If you find yourself in need of, well, _assistance_ , copulating with another Padawan is not necessarily forbidden." He can tell that Anakin is barely refraining from scoffing at his language, and Obi-Wan feels ridiculous too, extremely flustered and feeling very not in his element. Talking about _copulating_ with Anakin. Good grief. 

He tries to pretend he's still reading the data, but then Anakin keeps talking. "But what about your Master, did you ever—" Obi-Wan's blood runs cold. 

"Anakin," he says, abandoning all pretense of reading the data, eyes sharp on Anakin. "If you know what's best for you, you will stop talking."

Anakin huffs dejectedly, and flops back in his chair, resuming his process of counting all the columns above them. "Fine." 

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so strict. Anakin could simply just be curious. Maybe he even likes another Padawan. 

Damn it. Sudden jealousy surges through him, making him feel a bit sick yet again.

***

The mission goes smoothly, Anakin succeeds very well, and Obi-Wan is reprieved of his worries of the past week by the familiarity of their good teamwork. He's rebandaging a laser burn on his arm while Anakin puts the ship through hyperspace, when Anakin suddenly speaks. 

"Are Master and Padawan relationships really forbidden?" Obi-Wan freezes, hesitating to say anything as he looks up and wets his lips. 

"If you mean relationship as in romantic or sexual, they are not exactly forbidden, but are typically looked down upon by the Jedi," he says eventually, hoping he sounds smooth and going back to his bandages. 

"But why!?" Anakin exclaims petulantly, like Obi-Wan knew he would. He sighs, fighting off a burgeoning headache. 

"Because of the power imbalance. Masters are supposed to teach and guide their students, and anything else is a betrayal of that bond." This is what he forces himself to believe, at least.

"That's bantha poodoo," Anakin replies sulkily, sinking further down into his seat and crossing his arms. Obi-Wan knows his Padawan is treading into dangerous territory. "But what if they love each other? Surely—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says, finally looking up at him again and speaking softly, "there is no point in arguing with me, I don't have the power to influence changes to the Code. It doesn't matter if it's love, because that can lead to attachment." He pushes away the parts that disagree with what he says, wanting to be the best example he can be for Anakin. "This is the way, Anakin."

Obi-Wan can tell Anakin is upset, and he himself is confused, not sure how to handle Anakin's reactions or what it is that Anakin wants to hear. "Love shouldn't always have to become attachment! How can we protect others and be compassionate if we cannot love? I know Master Qui-Gon—"

"Anakin . . ." Obi-Wan replies warningly, hoping the boy will stop before he makes things worse between them, no matter how much Obi-Wan believes Anakin speaks the truth. 

"Qui-Gon believed we should be allowed to feel more love, right? He would have disobeyed the Code so he could properly love another, I know it." Anakin's eyes flash and his chin juts out as he stares at his Master defiantly. Obi-Wan feels like he's been slapped, as a tumult of emotions and memories long hidden finally bubble up. 

" _Don't_ talk about things you don't know, Padawan," he hisses, before suddenly standing and wrenching the cockpit door open, then sitting down heavily on a chair. He puts his head in his hands, and the silence but for the mechanics of the ship makes his ears ring. 

Anakin doesn't come after him, and Obi-Wan doesn't go back to the cockpit until they're about to land. 

***

The tension is thick between them, and by Master Yoda's knowing gaze, he can tell something has shifted in their relationship. He tries to act normally, but it is hard when Anakin is being so quiet and reserved, so polite and distant. It's unnerving. 

It reminds Obi-Wan of when Anakin had just become a Padawan, when the full gravity of how his life had so suddenly changed finally weighed on him after his initial excitement. He was taken from his mother to a whole new life, worlds away, without anyone he trusted—without his mother, Qui-Gon, Padmé. He was stuck with Obi-Wan, who he barely knew, who was struggling with his own grief over his late Master and his sudden task of taking on a Padawan for the first time, one who is said to be the _Chosen One_ for kriff's sake. Anakin had been so detached for a while until he finally came out of his shell, and showed his emotional, reckless, brave self. It had taken a long time and lots of inner frustration within them both, and he doesn't want to see Anakin like that ever again. 

It's this that finally makes himself take Anakin aside after a few days and truly talk to him once more. "You're not yourself, my Padawan," he says sternly, but with kindness. "Let us go meditate in one of the gardens." 

Anakin still looks unsure when he sits down on a mat next to him in the garden, though Obi-Wan can see that he's slowly starting to relax, to not be so rigid. Obi-Wan knows Anakin doesn't particularly enjoy meditation, or at least doesn't allow himself the energy to master it, but he thinks his Padawan needs this peacefulness, to show him that Obi-Wan's not truly mad at him. He guides him through the process between their bond, hearing Anakin match his breathing. 

He lets them sink into their reverie for a little while, and Obi-Wan acknowledges how much he needed this for himself as well, to feel so at peace with Anakin by his side. Then he gently breaks the silence as he opens his eyes, looking at Anakin trying so hard to stay relaxed and weightless. "I am sorry Anakin for being so strict with you. I know being curious is a part of growing up." Anakin's eyes slowly open to meet his own. 

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you so much, Master," he says, lowering his eyes. "It wasn't fair. I'm just . . . confused I guess." He huffs a laugh and looks away awkwardly. The love for this boy nearly overpowers Obi-Wan for a moment, and his heart squeezes. 

"Remember you can always come to me with any _reasonable_ questions, alright? You needn't be afraid to ask what you really want to know and not dance around the subject with potentially harmful ones." Now his smile turns playful. " _If_ you don't mind getting advice in such matters from your old Master."

"You're not old," Anakin mumbles. Obi-Wan just laughs and Anakin does too, looking relieved. Obi-Wan feels much better now, even if he still wants to pin his Padawan down to the mat and take him.

Fuck. 

***

Obi-Wan suggests they go to their favorite cantina for Anakin's 19th birthday, which in hindsight might not have been one of his better ideas. It's a nice, cozy, and relatively trouble-free place amid all the other options on Coruscant. He feels comfortable with bringing Anakin there when they can let their guard down and not worry about being caught up in something, and now that Anakin is completely legal to have whatever alcoholic drink he likes, Obi-Wan lets them go there for the night, as his treat. 

Anakin is visibly excited, which is to be expected, though Obi-Wan tells him to go easy unless he wants to be sick all over Master Windu's feet tomorrow when they're brought before the Council. He doesn't think Anakin listens though, instead immediately getting a glass of Kri'gee that probably has enough alcohol content to knock a bantha off its feet. Obi-Wan grimaces into his Jawa Juice but tells himself not to act as his overbearing Master right now. He tells himself that Anakin deserves that much, at least. 

They talk easily about whatever next to each other at the bar, Obi-Wan surreptitiously watching Anakin get adorably flushed as he drinks more. He gets a bit worried when Anakin gets another one, but he tells himself he'll be fine, and if not, then he'll learn his lesson. Obi-Wan rambles on about his Padawan days, the slight tinge of alcohol in his veins, along with the familiar, friendly atmosphere making him a bit too sentimental. By Anakin's third glass though, he doesn't think he's listening anymore, eyes glazed over and giggling over anything. And Obi-Wan can't help but scrap his earlier idea and instead allows himself to take care of Anakin yet again. 

Anakin's head suddenly droops heavily onto Obi-Wan's shoulder, a large grin plastered onto his face. "Okay, I think you've had more than enough," Obi-Wan says, frowning. He gently prises the drink out of Anakin's grasp and sets a few credits down onto the bar, before leading the clumsy Anakin to their ship. Anakin seems half-asleep by this time, though looking a little sick as they fly back to the Temple, even with Obi-Wan going as gently as possible. 

Thankfully not many people, especially older Masters, are around the Temple at this time of night to offer their disdain for Anakin's condition, who goes easily enough, though he doesn't seem to want to let Obi-Wan go once they reach their respective bedrooms. "Drink some water and I'll help you into bed," Obi-Wan says softly, but Anakin just turns in his grasp and pouts, though he suddenly careens over into Obi-Wan, who catches him. Anakin's grin only grows.

"Do you know, I _reeeally_ want you to fuck me?" Anakin giggles. "Isn't that funny? I know you're too kriffing _perfect_ for that, but like, I really want you to put it in me and stuff me with—" he's silenced by Obi-Wan's hand suddenly covering his mouth, Obi-Wan feeling extremely mortified and bewildered and a little bit turned on. He goes to move his hand away, but before he can, Anakin takes a finger into his mouth, moaning and never straying his hooded eyes from Obi-Wan's gaze. Obi-Wan forgets his place for a second and zeros in on the sight, feeling heat rush to his groin, before intense guilt settles in again. 

"Stop, Anakin." He says in finality, and Anakin _whines_ as if missing Obi-Wan's finger in his mouth. "You're not in your right mind. Come with me." He leads him to Anakin's bedroom and helps him lie down, before placing a glass of water next to the bed and moving to the door to leave. He hesitates at the sight of Anakin though, collapsed on top of his blankets in his ruffled robes, eyes starting to water.

"Don't go, Master," Anakin sniffs, and he looks so _helpless_ that it hurts. He groans, rubbing his head, swaying slightly. 

"Goodnight, Anakin." Obi-Wan says softly, but it takes everything in him to turn around and leave the room. 

***

Obi-Wan wakes feeling well rested, until his heart plummets to his feet when he remembers what happened last night. But after some meditation, he tells himself that if he cares about Anakin, which he does, he _will_ do the right thing. And that is to treat him as he always does and pretend like nothing happened. 

He fetches the remedy that will rid Anakin of his inevitable hangover, and sits in his chair to wile away the morning by browsing through his datapad. It's a while before Obi-Wan finally hears a low groan coming from Anakin's room, and then a few select curses. Obi-Wan smiles to himself, remembering his first experience with getting drunk, and not envying his Padawan at all. 

Anakin eventually shuffles out of his room, looking bleary-eyed and squinting against the light. His hair is adorably mussed, and he's still in his robes from last night, and oh goodness, the slight imprints on his cheek from the pillow should not be so endearing. 

"Ah, here's the sleepyhead! How was the first night of proper drinking for you?" Obi-Wan jokes as best he can, pointing to the purple drink and ending Anakin's sleepy search for the remedy. Anakin just grunts noncommittally and scowls, though his mouth twitches up behind his raised glass. 

***

But Anakin still seems worried about that night. He doesn't mention it, and Obi-Wan doesn't either, but he can tell that Anakin is thinking an awful lot about it. 

He seems distracted sometimes while he's with Obi-Wan, and on one of these occasions they're sparring. Anakin is sloppy today, making silly mistakes he's usually able to avoid but would cost him dearly in a real fight. Obi-Wan reprimands him once, which seems to shake Anakin out of his thoughts a bit, but then he sinks right back into them. 

He has to stop the Anakin eventually, and asks why he can't concentrate. Anakin blushes profusely, even with his face already red from the exertion. 

"Oh, well, you know that night we uh, well, my birthday, you know, the Kri'gee, it, well—" 

Obi-Wan takes pity on the boy. "Anakin, it's fine. I'll act like it never happened." He tries to say this as normally as possible, and smiles comfortingly at him. Anakin smiles back, even if it is a bit weak. 

***

"Anakin, your braid—" Obi-Wan says, moving towards Anakin without thinking. They're freshly washed and changed after arriving back to the Temple after their latest mission, ready to report to the Council. Anakin's Padawan braid is caught under the layers of his robes, and Obi-Wan doesn't stop to think, just gently tugs it out from under them. Anakin suddenly gasps in response, making Obi-Wan pause to look at him, not letting go. 

He can't help but pull on the braid a little harder, enough that it makes Anakin's eyes flutter shut as he releases a soft moan. Obi-Wan stares at him as if transfixed, completely and utterly drawn to the young man in front of him that responds so beautifully and so _easily_. He feels like there's an irresistible pull between them, their bodies unconsciously dragging them towards the other. Obi-Wan licks his lips, close enough to Anakin to feel his breath, to see him shiver slightly. 

"Master, please—" Anakin says breathlessly between them, and oh gods, that _voice_ —

No. 

Obi-Wan steps away quickly, letting the braid swing back into place, cursing himself for ever touching it in the first place. He feels horrified, eyes glancing over Anakin, where confusion and hurt are swiftly replacing the expression of pleasure. It pains him to cause harm to Anakin like this, but he _has_ to. He couldn't bear it if he hurt him even more by actually entertaining the idea of their being together. 

"We better go to the Council now," he says finally, voice rough as he tries to swallow. He feels dizzy as he turns and walks out the door, pinching himself to keep from looking back at Anakin. 

***

He thinks that the report doesn't go over too well, that it goes horrible in fact. He knows the Council sees right through him, because of _course_ they do, one doesn't need Jedi mind tricks to notice the awkwardness between him and Anakin. Obi-Wan struggles to act and talk normally, and it doesn't help that Anakin is so reserved and stoic, only barely going through the proper motions, like he's not present here at all. 

They're sent back to their quarters quicker than usual, to which Obi-Wan is glad. He isn't sure he could bear the serenely folded hands and knowing gazes of the Council for much longer. But he can tell how angry Anakin is becoming, senses the raw fury rolling through their bond as Anakin does nothing to hide it. Obi-Wan doesn't acknowledge it though, doesn't even look at him or get too close, not wanting to spark the flame before either of them do something they'll regret. He wills Anakin to understand his reasoning, to show them they can still have their old relationship back. 

Though of course it could never be that easy. 

He's trying to read his datapad on the couch as Anakin is draped rather dramatically in the chair across from him and sulking. He can feel Anakin's glower on him without even looking up, and it's making him self-conscious. He finally sets the pad down and rubs his head, sighing, wondering if it's too early to call it a day yet. Before he can do anything though, Anakin is suddenly sitting up and striding over to Obi-Wan, and he's too slow to react to Anakin straddling him, hands heavy on his shoulders. 

"Anakin, what—" but any further retort is stopped by Anakin's mouth planting over his own, fierce and demanding and hungry. The angle is awkward at first and their teeth clack, but then Obi-Wan subconsciously responds and guides the kiss, hands coming to rest firmly around Anakin's waist, and he can feel Anakin moaning into his mouth.

Obi-Wan's head swims with how sudden this happened, how quickly any reservations melt away when he finally has Anakin here in his lap, how good and how _right_ it feels. Anakin kisses a bit clumsily, but Obi-Wan is out of practice too, and Anakin's vivacity and intensity makes up for it, makes it the best kiss he's ever had, imperfect yet perfect. Anakin tastes somehow like Obi-Wan thought he would, sweet and dizzying and just so very _Anakin_. He bites down gently on Anakin's lower lip, making him gasp so prettily, mouth opening wider for Obi-Wan. 

He skims his hands over Anakin's trembling body, not quite able to believe that the boy's right here, for him to kiss, to touch. Obi-Wan moves his hands lower to where Anakin's thighs meet his hips, and then slowly around to his ass. He can feel how Anakin's breath stutters between their open mouths, how his body is shaking from the need to roll his hips down to meet Obi-Wan's growing hardness with his own. 

"Master, I—" Anakin suddenly gasps out, eyes fluttering open as Obi-Wan lightly squeezes his hands around Anakin's ass. But then his own eyes are snapping open, alarm bells ringing in his head as Anakin's voice suddenly plummets him back to reality. He pushes Anakin off of him quickly, heart racing as he leaves their quarters and lets the door slide shut behind him, leaving Anakin alone.

***

Obi-Wan has never felt so terrible. 

He didn't quite realize before just how much he needs Anakin in his life, and how much of an empty space he leaves when they're not as close. Anakin was always there by his side, through the hard times and through the good, through battles and celebrations, through sickness and laughter. 

Now he doesn't have that anymore, but it's for the best. It _has_ to be. 

He's never been so cut off emotionally from Anakin, has always been so used to being quite open and free with his Padawan. Now he is completely barred, scared of letting Anakin in and feeling worse. He still does his duty as Master, but he's more distant, letting Anakin spar with other Padawans and meditate by himself, telling others, when they ask, that Anakin needs more practice in these things on his own. So that he doesn't rely too much on Obi-Wan, so it doesn't hurt as much when he's gone. 

But he can tell Anakin's skills are affected by this shift, can tell he's not sleeping properly, and _oh_ , it hurts. It hurts even more whenever Anakin pleads with him through their bond, his eyes, to just _see_ him for once, to get to him. He looks forward to their missions, when they focus on outside problems instead of their inner conflicts, to get into situations where all of their energy has to be focused on that single moment in order to survive. 

But he doesn't know how much longer he can keep living like this. 

The gnawing feeling of grief is at its worst at night, when Obi-Wan can hear Anakin's muffled sobs in the room next door, how they can last for ages until Anakin can't physically cry anymore. Obi-Wan just lets every raw emotion from Anakin wash over him, letting him feel the same pain as punishment for letting Anakin get this way, for letting their bond get this bad. 

Yet he still tells himself that this is the best thing to do. 

He even goes so far as to think about stepping down as Anakin's Master, but then the thought of what Qui-Gon would say, how that would be a dishonor to his dying wish, and how it would be a betrayal to Anakin is too much. 

He's getting tired of trying to look away whenever he sees Anakin in the morning, eyes red with dark circles under them, shooting vicious glares at Obi-Wan or sad little hopeful smiles on various occasions that make Obi-Wan's heart utterly break in two. 

It doesn't help that this has shown Obi-Wan how desperately he wants Anakin to always be in his life, to keep him safe and happy, to just _be_ with him. He realizes this has always been what he wants, how it's just grown and changed over the years, especially once Anakin grew from just a kid in his mind, to a young man instead. But he _can't_ let them get that close, doesn't want to hurt Anakin even more, doesn't want to feel the same pain as he did when he and Qui-Gon—no. It still hurts too deeply to think of his late Master like that. 

After their latest mission report, Master Yoda asks Obi-Wan to stay behind for a moment once everyone else has left. Obi-Wan knew that this would come eventually, and nods politely and distractedly sends Anakin away even as a million excuses and weak explanations flit through his head. But Yoda could always see right through him. 

"Strained, your bond with your Padawan has become," Yoda says once they're alone. "Too focused on the past, you are." This stops Obi-Wan's anxious thoughts for a moment. 

"Pardon me, Master, but what do you mean, focused on the past? Me and Anakin's— well." He pauses, not really wanting to say anything more out loud. "it's happening now."

"At the root of the problem, your old Master is. Move on, you must, to fix your bond with Anakin. Compare the two relationships, you must not do." Obi-Wan just stands there, knowing Yoda is right as usual. His fear of what happened between him and Qui-Gon has blinded him. "Explain to your Padawan immediately, you must do. Deserves to know why you struggle, he does." Obi-Wan nods dumbly, thinking. He does need to explain to Anakin, should have done that _weeks_ ago. He was just too scared of being weak and giving into his desires that he failed to be a good Master, a good _friend_ to Anakin. 

He doesn't know if Yoda even knows everything that has happened between him and Qui-Gon or him and Anakin, but what he's said has greatly helped, and he feels lighter than he has in a long time. "Thank you very much, Master," he replies, bowing deeply. He makes his way back to his rooms, and once he steps inside, Anakin whirls around, eyes wide, looking like he'd been pacing anxiously. There's a hint of fear emanating off of him, like he'd thought Master Yoda was planning on him being cast out. Obi-Wan walks towards him trepidatiously but with a small smile, trying to let him know it's okay. He feels out of practice already. "Sit down, Anakin," he says, gesturing to the couch. 

Anakin does as he's told, though he still looks a little uncomfortable, sitting on the edge with his back rigid. He's still got a flustered look about him, and his hands are twisting nervously in his lap. Obi-Wan sits down across from him on the couch. 

"I need to tell you something." Obi-Wan sighs deeply, trying to find the right words. "When I was your age I was enamoured with my own Master. Our bond was finally secure and ran deep after years of not understanding one another, but I wanted more. When I tried to act on it, I ended up just getting emotionally hurt, and then even more so when he . . . when he was killed." Obi-Wan swallows thickly, voice a bit shaky, as he's transported back to that day nearly a decade ago now. "The only thing holding me together was knowing I had to take care of you because that was his dying wish. As Jedi we know that there is always a chance we won't make it through another day, so this sort of attachment just leads to heartbreak and sorrow and not being able to fulfill our duties."

"But Master, I can't help that I—"

"I know, Anakin." Obi-Wan feels his chest constrict, knowing exactly how the boy feels. "It has destroyed me to see you look so defeated the past few weeks, and I'm sorry that I never explained this to you earlier. I will try harder to help without being completely shut off from you again. I care for you greatly, my Padawan, and I don't ever want to hurt you. I do this to protect you, do you understand?"

Anakin nods slowly, looking like he's still a bit unsure, but his face brightens when Obi-Wan's shields break down, finally letting him in again. Obi-Wan smiles bracingly at him and grasps his shoulder tightly, and the familiar feeling of their strong bond, to feel Anakin living and breathing under his hand, is almost more comfort than he can bear. Anakin smiles back at him too, and he realizes again how much he missed seeing him truly happy.

***

"Master, I'm going to need some backup in this area real quick," Anakin says urgently, voice crackling through their connection. Anakin's down on the ground of the planet their mission's located on, while Obi-Wan flies their ship overhead. It was just a precursory trip around the area, to scout out the land, but it's already turned more dangerous than they expected. He's already spotted more mercenaries hiding out than they've planned for, and by the sound of Anakin's voice, he's getting into a spot of trouble. He turns the ship back around to where he last saw Anakin and speaks quickly into his own comlink. 

"Flying your way now. Good luck, Anakin." As he gets closer, he sees that Anakin has already incapacitated a lot of opponents, but more are creeping out of the shadows, obviously more familiar with the planet than the two Jedi. He looks away for a moment to prepare to land, but when he turns his head back to Anakin, he's been knocked down to the ground, and heavily. He sways on his knees and Obi-Wan can barely breathe, trying to keep an eye on Anakin while also trying not to crash the ship into a tree. Anakin can still move at least, but he tries to get up to fight off his attacker, because of course he does. That's what they're taught isn't it, to keep fighting until they die? But no. Anakin won't die right now, not on this Force-forsaken planet, not on Obi-Wan's watch. He speaks into his comlink again, voice panicky. "No, Anakin! Abandon mission, you can't beat them on your own, more are coming! Try to get away, I'm landing in a second." He lands sloppily, knowing he's going to have to repair something before they leave, but he's not worried about that right now. 

He runs fast once his feet touch the ground, faster than he thinks he can run, until he sees Anakin, wavering on his feet but ready to swing his lightsaber. But the adversary is ready, and pummels him in the chest until he collapses on the ground, saber rolling from his limp grasp as he hears a sickening _crack_. Obi-Wan barely registers himself yelling out, but then he's immediately throwing himself into the battle, fiercely fighting off the rest of the mercenaries in the area without thought, without feeling, not stopping until they're all unarmed and on their knees surrendering because because they dared tried to harm Anakin. He pants heavily in the silent aftermath, ignoring the mercenaries and deciding to give up this mission for now, that Anakin is more important, and falls to his knees next to Anakin's lifeless body. His body's pale and his pulse flutters lightly, but he's still here. Still with him. 

But Obi-Wan still feels like he can hardly breathe, and knows he won't until Anakin is safe and whole again.

***

It's sixteen hours later when Anakin finally wakes up. Sixteen agonizing hours, of carrying him back to the ship, not even noticing how physically exhausted his own body was, patching up the ship as quickly as possible, trying nearly everything in the med kit to help Anakin along the way. He flies fast, too fast that even Anakin might admonish him in any other situation. But it's like he has tunnel vision, everything in his life solely bent on helping Anakin. The boy gets hurt often, they all do, but he's never looked like this, so cold and unresponding, so akin to being _dead_. 

He never leaves Anakin's side once they get to the medbay at the Temple, even when the Healers tell him he needs rest. 

His vision fades in and out as he stares at Anakin's bedside, too drowsy at first to take in the fact that Anakin's awake. But he is finally, and he slowly raises his arm that's connected to cords as if curious. Before Obi-Wan can get to him, comfort him, Anakin is trying to sit up, which he shouldn't do in this state. He lets out a hurt yell that chills Obi-Wan's soul, and he soothes the boy with comforting hands and words, helping him relax onto the bed. 

Anakin doesn't even seem fully conscious in this state, and his eyes droop as Obi-Wan looks at him worriedly in the darkness of the room. 

***

He doesn't even know how much longer it is once Anakin wakes again, but he is now quite familiar with the clinical scent of the medbay and the whirring of the various instruments, as well as being sustained on endless cups of caf. The steady beeping sound of the vital signs monitor connected to Anakin is a consolation now, to know with certainty that Anakin's heart is still beating. 

He's resting his head back on the uncomfortable chair near the bed when Anakin starts to murmur in his sleep. He can't make out what he says at first, words too soft, too fragmented, too indiscernible. But then Anakin's head starts to thrash to the side, whole body tense as his eyebrows are drawn together.

He makes out his own name, being repeated over and over, in such a sad, lonely, fearful sort of voice. His voice only grows louder, and Obi-Wan clambers ungracefully out of his seat, remembering the days when he was awoken in the early hours of the morning to a younger Anakin's night terror-induced yells. Anakin's body resists his touch at first, starts to kick out his legs and yells loudly, voice hoarse from disuse. Obi-Wan repeats Anakin's name, runs hands through his hair and over his clammy face, urging him to wake up as calmly as possible. 

"Anakin, dear one, look at me. You're here, you're safe, shhh, it's okay." He does eventually gain more consciousness, looks at Obi-Wan with far-away eyes that gaze into another world. But he keeps looking at Obi-Wan as he still comforts and holds him, and his breathing evens out, body going lax and sleepy once more.

Obi-Wan thinks that he would never sleep again just to keep Anakin safe from his nightmares, to show how loved he is. Because he is worth _everything_. 

***

He hears a med droid leave the room after its usual checkup, loud enough to startle him from sleep. He opens his eyes slowly, disgruntled after the nap he did not mean to take, when he starts from the sight of Anakin fully conscious, smiling at him from the bed. He grins back, pulling himself off the chair to kneel down at Anakin's bedside. 

"How are you, Anakin?" he asks anxiously, eyes roving over his face. He looks a little weary still, skin a bit pallid and covered in bandages in some spots, but otherwise happy and on the mend. 

"Never better," Anakin replies croakily with a cheeky grin. Obi-Wan lets out a relieved laugh, before helping him drink some water. Obi-Wan knows he must look dreadful after having never left his side, and his hands shake as he holds the glass, still feeling the last dredges of anxiety that had pervaded him for so long. Anakin grabs one of Obi-Wan's hands with his left before Obi-Wan can move away. "I'm okay, I promise, Obi-Wan."

"Gods, never do that again," Obi-Wan says suddenly before he can help himself, and then his eyes are brimming with tears and he looks down, hand squeezing Anakin's. He knows Anakin can't truly promise that, but the thought of Anakin being so utterly _lifeless_ again like that, like he was—gods. Anakin's voice is small when he speaks up in the heavy, emotional silence.

"But I thought we have to complete the mission no matter what happens? And I thought you wouldn't— you wouldn't _really_ care what happens to me anyways—" and now Obi-Wan knows how wrong he was before to think he could go back to their old relationship, and now he finally knows what to say, what to _do_. He has thought of nothing else but Anakin these past few days, and wants nothing more than to finally give in to their desires, to prove to Anakin how precious he is to him. 

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, voice rough and eyes glistening as he meets Anakin's gaze. "I love you more than anything. You are my whole _universe_. And I know I shouldn't feel this way, but somehow along the line you've become such a part of my life, that I can't imagine you not in it. And so when you were in danger and I thought for a moment I'd lost you—"

"I love you too, Obi-Wan," Anakin says quickly, eyes wide and disbelieving, and Obi-Wan is filled with such a surge of emotion that he doesn't know what to do with it all. "I love you so, so much—" and then he's interrupting Anakin to kiss him, sweetly and lovingly, with just a hint of desperation, tasting salty tears and the aftertaste of his medicine and something so distinctly _Anakin_.

And it's everything Obi-Wan could wish for.

***

"Anakin! You were released?" Obi-Wan exclaims, setting down his datapad that he had been listlessly scrolling through and getting up, staring at Anakin in the doorway. It had been way too quiet in their quarters without Anakin's constant presence. 

"Yup, I'm all good," Anakin replies, walking further into their quarters and slowly stretching, Obi-Wan trying not to let his gaze stray to the sliver of torso revealed as his shirt rises up. 

"How are you feeling?" He hovers around Anakin, not sure whether it's okay to touch him or not.

"Fine, though my wrist is quite sore," Anakin says, grinning up at Obi-Wan mischievously. Obi-Wan had strongly deterred from doing anything beyond their quick kiss while Anakin was in the medbay, wanting Anakin to focus on getting better. It was hard to resist Anakin though, when he would let his hands linger on Obi-Wan or bat his eyelashes that would look silly on anyone but him. And then there was the time when the med droid told Obi-Wan, very monotonously, that Anakin had an abnormal heart rate that lasted for several minutes every time Obi-Wan left the room. Anakin had just smirked and raised his eyebrows at him, leaving Obi-Wan splutter and blush profusely. 

But now Anakin is the one to blush and get flustered, awkwardly shifting on his feet as he waits for Obi-Wan's response, and suddenly Obi-Wan wants to see just how flushed he can make the boy. 

"You'll need to tell me all about how your wrist got so sore, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says, a lazy smile on his face, as his eyes flicker over Anakin. Anakin swallows, eyes wide, looking at Obi-Wan with pure want, as a dozen possibilities flit through Obi-Wan's head. The moment hangs there, suspended, and then— they both move simultaneously, bond pulling them irresistibly together, sizzling and electric, and then his mouth is closing over Anakin's once more.

This isn't the careful, tender kiss that the last one was, nor the new, aching one that the first was; this is longing, and intense need, and heat, and like going through light speed, and everything all at once. It feels right, feels like _home_. 

Obi-Wan starts clumsily leading them back to his bedroom, hands still latched onto each other, not letting go, the act of Obi-Wan's tongue slipping inside Anakin's hot mouth making Anakin fumble into him along the way. Once inside his room, Obi-Wan backs Anakin up against his bed and gently pushes him down, Anakin pulling Obi-Wan down with him. They pant heavily against each other, Obi-Wan feeling like he's drowning in the heat emanating between them, the heady sense of pleasure intoxicating.

He sees Anakin's eyes quickly take in their surroundings once they finally break their kiss, his expression changing rapidly, unable for Obi-Wan to discern. He runs a soothing hand through his hair. "Anakin? Anakin, are you alright?" Anakin starts as if he'd forgotten Obi-Wan was there, eyes flicking back to look up at him. Anakin's head nods automatically, but then he stops and swallows. 

"Y-yeah, I will be. It's just, I don't know, overwhelming I guess?" Obi-Wan carefully shifts to the side so he's not over Anakin anymore, to give him space if he decides this isn't what he wants. 

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Anakin. We don't have to do anything at all."

"No!" Anakin says, sitting up quickly. "I mean, I want to do stuff with you, but it's just weird I guess, finally getting what I want after so long when I thought I never would. It's like I want everything and nothing all at once and I don't know where to start first. But still, please touch me, I've been waiting for _ever_ ," he says in a rush, looking flustered and wanting again, and Obi-Wan could never deny him. 

"We have time to eventually do everything you want, one step at a time, alright? I'll try to make it up to you for all the times you were sad because of me." Obi-Wan doesn't think anything he could say would ever be enough to apologize for what he's done. 

"It's okay," Anakin says, reaching out to tentatively trace his fingers down the side of his face. "That doesn't matter anymore now that you're here." Obi-Wan still feels a little guilty, but he smiles at Anakin, leaning into his warm touch.

"Tell me to stop whenever, alright?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin nods quickly. His enthusiasm is endearing. And then Anakin is leaning forwards and kissing Obi-Wan again, hands coming up to rest in his hair, Obi-Wan's cradling the boy's jaw. It's like they're pouring out all of their feelings that have been pent-up for far too long into each other, the deep yearning and secret lust and forbidden love, and Obi-Wan tries to pour the best apology he can give into it. 

Anakin gasps, automatically making his mouth open wider, when Obi-Wan bites down on his plump bottom lip. His hands slide tentatively down over Obi-Wan's shoulders and his chest, as if just getting the feel of him, not entirely confident in what he should do. 

Anakin pulls away slightly to tug his medbay-issued undershirt over his head, and his breath hitches when he realizes Obi-Wan is staring. But he can't help it now that he _can_ look, can get his fill of Anakin's golden skin and lightly toned chest that's started to get more defined muscles. Anakin's arms automatically come up over his chest protectively, so Obi-Wan takes his own tunic and undershirt off so they're equal. Anakin's eyes dart over Obi-Wan's chest, and it would make him self-conscious if not for how much Anakin apparently likes what he sees. Anakin seems to be jittery with nerves now, and he fumbles with trying to get his pants off. Obi-Wan's jittery too, but he assumes he's leading here, so he tries to squash the feeling to instead help Anakin feel okay.

"Let me help you," he murmurs, and he slowly pulls Anakin's pants and underwear down over his hips, head tilting down to mouth softly at the skin of his neck, feeling Anakin shiver beneath him. He leans into Obi-Wan's touch, barely letting Obi-Wan pull away to take the rest of his own clothes off. Then Obi-Wan is finally bare in front of his Padawan, feeling flushed all over, cock already achingly hard.

He feels Anakin suck in a harsh breath as he takes Obi-Wan in, but then Obi-Wan sees Anakin and he feels suddenly faint. Anakin's skin is covered in a dusty pink flush from nervousness and arousal, completely bare and hair down but for his Padawan braid, cock pretty and straining. He's seen Anakin naked before, but never like this, never trembling and wanting right in front of him. 

"Gods, how beautiful you are, darling," Obi-Wan says reverently, and Anakin's eyes flutter shut, mouth parting open. Obi-Wan lets his Force signature completely envelop Anakin, letting him feel the way he so very wants Anakin, mirroring in the way he reaches shaky hands down Anakin's body. 

Anakin pulls them down so he's fully on the bed with Obi-Wan over him, bodies jolting with the delicious pressure of their cocks bumping together. Anakin groans when he finally sees Obi-Wan's cock, rocking slickly against his own, and Obi-Wan can't help but admire the sight, how Anakin looks just a bit smaller, a little delicate, under him. "Oh, Master—" he says brokenly, and _oh_ , his title shouldn't be as hot in this situation as it is right now. Obi-Wan tries to calm himself down for a second, to make sure Anakin is still fine.

"We don't have to do anything more than this," he says, albeit a bit breathlessly as Anakin arches into him.

"No, I've been ready for all of you, can't you feel it?" And he can, can see all the fantasies Anakin has had of Obi-Wan taking him, and blood rushes south so quickly that he feels dizzy. Anakin's hips stutter up forcefully, making them both moan, and then Obi-Wan is nodding frantically, again unable to say no to this boy. 

"Yeah, okay, sweetheart," he says, voice rough, and then he's licking into Anakin's mouth, rocking their hips together. Anakin's hands clutch desperately onto Obi-Wan as he starts to lavish Anakin's body, Anakin squirming at the contact and moaning softly. Obi-Wan moves his mouth down Anakin's body, biting into the tender skin of his neck and collarbone, teasing over his nipples one by one, making Anakin's breath quicken, over the hard muscles of his tense stomach, then mouthing softly at his inner thighs.

He shifts over to Anakin's cock, finding that he needs to put his mouth on him immediately. He looks up first, only to realize that Anakin's eyes are scrunched closed. "Eyes on me, Anakin," Obi-Wan commands, and a strong thrill runs through him at the way Anakin obeys instantly. Obi-Wan keeps his gaze on him, unable to look away from Anakin looking so gorgeously needy, as his mouth hovers over Anakin's cock. 

"Please. . . nnnngh—" Anakin says, ending in a drawn-out moan once Obi-Wan's mouth closes over his cock, sucking lightly. Anakin's thighs tremble around him as he starts slow, both letting Anakin get used to the feeling and himself too, as it's been quite a while since he did this for someone. He takes Anakin deeper, hands tightly holding Anakin's hips down as the boy struggles to buck his hips up. He starts bobbing his head and Anakin releases a string of curses in Huttese, hands moving to clutch at Obi-Wan's hair.

Anakin is doing so well watching him, and Obi-Wan flicks his gaze up to meet Anakin's, who is watching as if fascinated, as his Master takes his cock in a steady rhythm. Obi-Wan smirks around his pulsing heat and suddenly hums, enjoying the way Anakin's eyes roll back, hips trying to twitch up uselessly again. He then slowly pulls off, knowing Anakin is getting close, and kisses the head once. He looks up at Anakin, whose chest is heaving, looking like he's practically vibrating with the complete pleasure he's feeling. 

"Do you want to come, darling?"

"Yes, yes, yes, kriff, _please—_ " Anakin begs, and that makes Obi-Wan grin playfully, even though his own cock is throbbing at the gorgeous sounds Anakin makes when begging for his touch and to come. 

"Then do it, I want to see you, Ani," Obi-Wan says, and then doesn't take his gaze away from Anakin as he closes his mouth over him again, tongue laving over the slit of his cock. He doesn't register how he said Anakin's nickname, which he hasn't used in years, until a few seconds later, but it feels right, feels _good_ for some reason. He wraps a hand around the base of Anakin's cock, continuing his light sucking, and he can feel how Anakin's whole body draws up, ready to release. 

Anakin arches into the contact, body incredibly tense, and then he's suddenly trembling all over, a beautiful cry escaping from his clenched teeth as he comes. Obi-Wan swallows most of his release before taking his mouth off and gently helping Anakin through the aftershocks with his hand. He's wholly entranced by Anakin still uncontrollably writhing beneath him, in love with how even prettier Anakin looks when feeling only complete bliss. 

He moves up Anakin's body once the boy catches his breath, finally opening his bright eyes as Obi-Wan cradles his cheeks in his palms, smiling down at him. Anakin grins shyly back, biting his lip, looking so open and trusting that it's almost too much. Their Force bond has never felt this vivid and intense. 

"You're utterly perfect," Obi-Wan whispers wonderingly, in awe of the young man below him, and then he leans down to kiss Anakin again, Anakin tilting his head up to meet him, arms looped loosely around his neck. Anakin moans softly when he tastes his own spend in Obi-Wan's mouth, Obi-Wan already feeling Anakin's sensitive cock twitching against his hip. Obi-Wan feels like he has never been harder in his life, but is happy to not worry about getting off if he can just take care of Anakin. But then Anakin reaches down to wrap a curious hand around Obi-Wan's cock between their bodies. Obi-Wan groans into their mouths at the sudden feeling, Anakin bucking his hips up hard. 

"Okay, _force_ , fuck—" Anakin gasps, head falling back, kiss breaking with a wet _pop._ He suddenly flips them over easily, catching Obi-Wan off guard, who curls his hands around Anakin's hips tightly when Anakin slowly grinds down.

" _Gods_ , Anakin, you—" Obi-Wan grits out desperately. He can only lie there as Anakin takes him in, touching him so gently and lovingly like he's worshiping him. It's been so long since anyone touched him like this, and that combined with the fact that it's _Anakin_ makes every little touch electric. Anakin traces the space between the freckles on his skin with trembling fingers, eyes focused like he's memorizing for later. He softly kisses the small scars scattering Obi-Wan's body, and that beyond anything makes him so fucking emotional. How precious this boy is. He rests a hand in Anakin's hair, gaze latched intently onto him, eyes going a bit hazy at the edges. 

The pads of Anakin's fingers dig into Obi-Wan's skin as he licks the rough pattern of bumps and ridges of the scars, as if claiming them, honoring them. The way Anakin accepts them as just another part of him rather than a flaw on his body feels profoundly intimate. 

Anakin slowly moves his way down Obi-Wan's body until he gets to his cock. It seems obvious by the way he hesitates, just looking at it, that he hasn't had much experience in this area. Obi-Wan doesn't mind though, finds he actually quite likes it, though he really doesn't want to think too far into the reasons why. Anakin takes Obi-Wan into his hand, and Obi-Wan has to restrain himself from pushing into Anakin's touch, instead just letting his Padawan explore. Anakin slides the foreskin down to reveal more of the head, tentatively flicking his tongue out to catch some of the dripping precome from the slit. Obi-Wan groans deep in his chest at the feeling, and he can see Anakin shiver. He lets it go and hurriedly sits up to straddle Obi-Wan's hips, both gasping when Obi-Wan's cock bumps up against Anakin's ass.

And oh, Obi-Wan doesn't care what Anakin decides to do, but he just _needs_ so intensely. 

"You know," Anakin says, slowly rocking back against Obi-Wan and smirking down at him. "I had a _very_ thorough shower before I came back here."

"Hmm, is that right, darling?" Obi-Wan says casually, though his heart rate quickens excitedly regardless, and his fingers grasp Anakin's thighs a bit tighter.

"Yeah, I want you to—" but he stops and bites his lip, suddenly nervous because of the way Obi-Wan is looking at him, which he knows must seem like he wants to practically _devour_ the boy. But he wants Anakin to say what he wants, needs him to, besides the fact that he finds he likes to tell Anakin what to do and to see him obey. 

"I need to hear you say it for me," Obi-Wan instructs, hand drifting over Anakin's stomach towards his cock, which is rapidly hardening under Obi-Wan's heated gaze. 

"I want you to fuck me, Master," Anakin says in a rush, body blooming in a fresh wave of rosiness. And yup, Obi-Wan _definitely_ has never been harder in his entire life. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan says, and the full-body shudder that runs through Anakin, how his lashes flutter with the praise, is delicious. He's going to have to restrain himself from calling Anakin a _good boy_ whenever he wants to see his reaction, is going to have to constantly remind himself to make Anakin work for it a bit, since it will be even better for that. 

"Though I've, _oh—_ " Anakin gasps as Obi-Wan's starts to lazily jerk him off. "No one's ever—no one's ever had me like this." Obi-Wan's grip tightens suddenly, eyes widening as he stops, frozen. He basically _knew_ that Anakin had never been with anyone before, but to hear him say it, to know he's the first to ever see him, have him, _love_ him like this is oddly gratifying. It catches him off guard with the sudden rush of intense heat it fills him with. 

" _Fuck_ , Ani," he says, voice ragged and full of awe, feeling wrecked already. "That's—" He takes in a shaky breath. "I'll make it so good for you, sweetheart," and then Obi-Wan is flipping them over again and immediately kissing Anakin fiercely into the mattress, like he's trying to fully _consume_ him. A moment later Obi-Wan is kissing down his neck before stopping just under his collarbone which is usually covered up by his tunic, and sucking hard at the skin there, making Anakin squirm. He knows it will leave a mark, hopes to see it later and get a reminder of this day, already knowing the boy will bruise so prettily. Obi-Wan lifts his head and looks down at Anakin, licking his lips and feeling completely undone and wild. "Can you turn over for me?"

Anakin nods quickly, Obi-Wan moving back so Anakin has room to hastily shift around. He arranges himself on his knees and elbows, back arched temptingly and making Obi-Wan's breath catch, though Anakin buries his face in his arms as if embarrassed. He jumps a little once Obi-Wan bends down close to him, placing his hands on his ass almost reverently and spreading his cheeks to look at him. Obi-Wan takes his time to just take Anakin in and admire him, sucking in air sharply at the sight of Anakin's trembling hole, pink and tight with the odd freckle dotting the area, and Obi-Wan wants to touch him _everywhere_. Anakin is obviously trying not to flinch away from his touch, though, and Obi-Wan feels the need to show him just how perfect he looks. 

"How pretty you are, Anakin," he says lowly, fingers digging just right into the flesh of his ass. Anakin clutches desperately onto the sheets below him at the first touch of Obi-Wan's tongue to his hole, tasting like how he smells, clean with the faint remnants of the standard soap from the 'fresher, sweat and skin, an undertone of musk and something uniquely Anakin. Obi-Wan knows he could very easily get addicted to this. He notices that the small sounds that escape Anakin are muffled into the sheets, and he tuts. "I want to hear every sound you make, dear one," he says, fisting a hand in Anakin's hair and lifting his head off his arms. Anakin's mouth falls open and he groans at the feeling, Obi-Wan caressing his head in approval.

He starts rimming Anakin again, feeling his facial hair rub against Anakin's tender skin, fingers still prising his cheeks apart. He licks and sucks until Anakin is weak and relaxed and wet under his touch, instinctively rocking back into him. When Obi-Wan's tongue prods inside of him, Anakin cries out, whole body jolting. Obi-Wan doesn't want to stop, the sounds and unconscious movements Anakin makes utterly intoxicating. Anakin is like putty in his hands now, the feeling of Obi-Wan's tongue and mouth, where no one else has been, seemingly fully pleasurable for him after the initial strangeness of it. Obi-Wan feels spit run down his chin, but he doesn't care, happy to do this forever if Anakin asked him to. 

He stops for now though, aching cock between his legs reminding him of what Anakin truly wants from him. Anakin whines adorably when he pulls back, but Obi-Wan just chuckles into his skin, running soothing hands up his sides. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He helps Anakin turn over onto his back, as the poor boy seems already boneless. And _oh_ , he looks so beautifully destroyed already, eyes dark and shining, lips swollen and parted, skin rosy and glittering from the light sheen of sweat. He looks desperate, ready to beg, and he's everything Obi-Wan could ever want. 

"Please, please," Anakin whimpers, tilting his hips up, obviously trying to get Obi-Wan to do something, anything. Obi-Wan feels overwhelming disbelief though as his eyes roam over Anakin. He just can't believe that this beautiful creature is below him right now, pleading for his touch. He suddenly brings Anakin's hand to his lips and tenderly kisses it, feeling overcome with emotion and love for this boy. Anakin smiles back at him, but then he gives another small little _please_ , and Obi-Wan chokes out a laugh and leans over to rummage through his bedside drawer for his lube. 

He finds it, thankfully relatively full because he doesn't get the chance to use it very much, and only on himself when he does use it. He pops open the cap, and Anakin's eyes are fixed on it, looking nervous again. 

"Anakin, dear one, is this still alright?" They can both feel how much Anakin wants this through their bond, but he still needs to ask, to make sure this is what Anakin absolutely wants. Anakin looks up, finally catching Obi-Wan's gaze. 

"Yes, Obi-Wan, _please_." Anakin's eyes are so full of heat and warmth and _trust,_ so blinding that they are almost too much to look at. He slicks up a finger, hearing Anakin's breath catch, before teasing it around his rim, coldness making him flinch again. At this first touch, Anakin reacts with such gorgeous transparency, gasping as he shivers all over. 

"Do you touch yourself here?" Obi-Wan asks, unable to help himself. "Play with your hole, wishing your fingers were mine instead?" A strangled sound escapes Anakin, but he doesn't answer, seemingly transfixed at the finger barely pressing _in_ with the slightest bit of pressure. "Anakin," Obi-Wan says sternly, taking his finger away, other hand tilting Anakin's chin up to finally meet his gaze again. "answer me." He goes heavy on the commanding tone, but the involuntary shudder that runs through Anakin at the sound of it is so worth it. 

"Y—yeah all the time, I— hahhhhh," Anakin ends in a drawn out moan as Obi-Wan sinks his slicked finger back inside of him, making Anakin's eyes roll back. Obi-Wan has to force his eyes away from just staring at his finger, transfixed as it eases into Anakin, how Anakin takes him in so well. 

"You'll have to show me someday," Obi-Wan says as Anakin pants and writhes underneath him. Obi-Wan can tell when the feeling of his finger goes from strange to pleasurable by the way Anakin starts squirming forward, wanting more. "Sometimes I was able to tell through our bond whenever you were getting off by thinking of me, and it always drove me mad. You were never the greatest at shielding your emotions from your Master," he says, wanting to tease Anakin a little bit. Anakin groans in sudden embarrassment, cheeks flaming red. 

"Of course that's just my luck," he mumbles, hiding his face in his hands. Obi-Wan gently pulls his hands away and kisses him sweetly, showing him it's all okay.

"Don't worry, it was incredibly hot and flattering, if not a bit frustrating. I don't think I'd ever masturbated that often before," Obi-Wan continues, an adoring smile on his face. Anakin gapes up at him, like he's starstruck, imagining his Master getting off because of him. But who _wouldn't_ be able to restrain themselves when this beautiful boy somehow wants you?

"Fuck," Anakin all but wheezes, staring up at Obi-Wan, and it ends in a moan as Obi-Wan presses his finger in as deep as it can go. It goes in easily, so Obi-Wan slicks another finger and slides it in alongside the first, loving how Anakin steadily rocks into the fingers inside him and the tiny sounds being punched out of him every time. 

"You're doing so well, opening up for me," Obi-Wan says, and it's the _truth,_ as if Anakin's body knows and trusts him enough to let him in so easily. He twists his fingers, and Anakin yelps, one hand clutched desperately onto Obi-Wan's free arm, which is rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. It feels so fulfilling to give Anakin pleasure like this, to make him forget everything but this moment, to focus solely on the sensations Obi-Wan's giving him. Obi-Wan's cock is all but abandoned, but he doesn't even care right now, too entranced by the way Anakin's chest heaves, his hands and toes clenched, looking delirious with the feeling coursing through him. 

And Obi-Wan can't help but keep talking, murmuring constant praise that he's wanted to tell Anakin for ages, not even containing it, letting it all fall out of his mouth unrestrained. _You're so good, taking me so well, looking so gorgeous, such a pretty boy, so brave for me._ "Knew you'd— ah-hhh— knew you'd fucking run your mouth in bed," Anakin gasps, arching as much as he can, to try and take more of his Obi-Wan. 

"Mm, and how ever did I know you'd get off on praise, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan responds with amusement, making Anakin huff and roll his eyes, though the effect is sort of ruined by the glazed look of pleasure on his face. 

"Shut up, Master—" but his retort is cut off when Obi-Wan purposefully brushes his fingers up against where he knows his prostate would be, making Anakin arch his head back hard against the pillows, eyes squeezed tightly shut, long moan being drawn out of him. 

"Oh, is that what you need?" Obi-Wan says, still smiling, almost in a patronizing tone, just to see Anakin blush even more, though Obi-Wan feels barely controlled at this point. He continues to cruelly press his fingers hard against that spot, sending Anakin's hips jerking up, head shifting side to side like he can't contain himself. 

" _Please_ ," he practically sobs out, and Obi-Wan revels in how he's been reduced to begging now. " _Please_ , more, I can take it." The third finger looks like it burns a bit, the stretch bordering on uncomfortable, but Anakin doesn't stop trying to take more, like he _needs_ more, won't survive without it. "Your cock, Master, please, put it in me, fuck me, _please—_ "

"This is your first time, I don't want to hurt you, Anakin." Obi-Wan's fingers are gentle now, soothing and languid, trying to bring himself back under control. But he knows he won't be able to deny the boy for long. 

"I've been ready forever, Obi-Wan." Anakin catches his gaze, and his eyes are blazing and determined, even under the haze of lust. Obi-Wan swallows before finally nodding. Anakin grins slightly and sighs with relief, to which Obi-Wan just chuckles. His fingers move even slower, starting to ease their way out, and Anakin stretches like he's basking in the feeling. He arches a little, like he's showing off, apparently becoming less embarrassed now under Obi-Wan's greedy gaze, which happily soaks him up. "Besides, I thought you were gonna make it up to me." A small whimper escapes Anakin's mouth as Obi-Wan's fingers are carefully pulled out of him, Obi-Wan knowing he probably feels strangely empty. 

"Indeed I did. Patience, my Padawan," he says, though breathlessly, watching Anakin writhe on the sheets, shivering from Obi-Wan saying his title, subconsciously lifting his hips up and wanting more.

"Patience was never my strong suit," Anakin says, eyes locked onto Obi-Wan as he uses the leftover lube on his fingers to coat his cock. It jerks in his light grip, pleasure bursting through him from neglecting his cock for so long. 

"That I know too well," Obi-Wan responds, smiling, and he leans down to kiss Anakin, gently, with probably a hint of eagerness for what's to come. "I want you on your stomach," he decides, murmuring it into the corner of Anakin's mouth, and Anakin nods quickly, eyes fluttering. Obi-Wan sits back to give him room as Anakin rolls over on his elbows, Obi-Wan putting a pillow under his hips. Obi-Wan can tell Anakin is barely restraining from frantically rubbing his straining cock off on the soft fabric. Obi-Wan wants to take this slow, but he knows they're not going to last much longer if he draws this out. 

Anakin's back arches for him, hole very slicked and open and utterly delicious, practically begging for Obi-Wan's touch. His breath is shaky, and his trembling hands smooth down Anakin's back, over his strong shoulders, the ridges of his spine, the razor-thin scar from where he crashed a speeder on Tatooine, the subtle curve of his hips, all the way down to his lower back. He doesn't stop whispering praise the whole time because Anakin's _so_ worth it, wants to press his praise and adoration for Anakin forever into his skin.

Anakin responds to his words as he knew he would, and he finds he wants to see how far he can go with the praise, to find out if Anakin could get off on Obi-Wan's words and feather-light touches alone. 

But that is for another time, and for now he lets his cock slip into the cleft of Anakin's ass, making him jump a little. Obi-Wan keeps a steady, comforting hand on Anakin's waist and one in his hair, slowly rocking against him. He feels like they're both burning up, and Obi-Wan can hardly breathe with the soft, slightly slick glide on his cock. It catches on the rim of Anakin's hole, who _keens_ , and Obi-Wan finds he cannot last a minute more without being inside him. 

"Do you want it?" Obi-Wan asks, and he knows he sounds barely controlled, but wants to let Anakin know he's safe, he'll make sure he won't get hurt, that he'll take care of him. 

"Yes, Master, _please_ don't make me keep asking for it again, I want you so bad—"

At that, Obi-Wan starts to slowly press in, feeling Anakin trying his best to relax and not resist, and oh gods, it already feels like Anakin is practically sucking his soul out of him in the best way possible.

Anakin is hot and velvety inside, gripping his cock impossibly tight. Anakin tries to push back and take more, but Obi-Wan manages to hold him off, sinking his cock in slowly, even when his body just wants to plunge in. But he has to go carefully, he needs it to be good for Anakin, because only then will it truly be good for himself as well. Anakin is violently trembling by the time Obi-Wan is buried inside him to the hilt, but he can tell through their bond how good Anakin is feeling, how full and how _alive_. For Obi-Wan it's like he can feel Anakin's heartbeat, like the boy's whole _being_ is wrapped around his cock. 

"Oh, _Ani_ ," Obi-Wan groans out emphatically, running soothing hands down Anakin's back and just letting him get used to the sensation of being full, of being completely pleasured from the inside out. "Look at you. So perfect."

He hears Anakin release a sob in response, knows that he's probably feeling so many emotions right now, everything intense and notched up to extremity. It feels overwhelming for him too, to have Anakin's Force presence so intertwined with his own, and for him to be right in front of Obi-Wan, _surrounding_ him after so long denying himself this. 

"I know, dear heart," Obi-Wan says quietly, willing Anakin to know that he understands. He leans over Anakin's body to gently kiss at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and the shift in angle has them both gasping.

"Move, please, I need it," Anakin grits out after a moment, and then Obi-Wan is slowly pulling out a bit and rolling his hips down into him, and sparks fly behind his eyes. He feels like he's never been more connected with anyone else, doesn't _deserve_ this all-encompassing pleasure, yet here Anakin is, laid out for his Master and taking whatever he gives him. Anakin feels utterly perfect around him, Obi-Wan giving him long, slow strokes that have Anakin making a continuous stream of little noises. 

"Good boy, taking all of me," Obi-Wan says, sounding rough and undone, but he's so very proud, and it makes Anakin _whine_. 

"Just for you—" he chokes out, and his head falls back, releasing a drawn-out moan when Obi-Wan holds onto his hips and fucks in just a bit harder, enough to send Obi-Wan's senses reeling. He can tell that his cock brushes Anakin's prostate with every slide in by the little jolts the boy gives like he's getting shocked, the motion making Anakin's own cock rub into the pillow under him. The pleasure is overwhelming, making everything be driven out of his head but this present moment, this need to see Anakin happy and blissful, to make him come.

Obi-Wan's nerves are singing, their bond completely enveloping him, making him feel needed, wanted, _alive_ , and it's everything. The sound of him bottoming out is filthy and slick, and that combined with the little _uh uh uh_ 's that are being punched repeatedly out of Anakin make him feel like he's reaching the brink all the more faster. It's almost too much to look below him, at the way Anakin is clenched perfectly on his cock, how lax he is in Obi-Wan's grip, just letting him _take_.

He can tell Anakin's going to come soon too, by the way his whole body tightens up, hands scrabbling at the sheets like he doesn't know what to do with them, voice getting a little more breathy and high-pitched. So Obi-Wan pulls them back so they're on their knees, Anakin lolling back against Obi-Wan's chest. One of Obi-Wan's arms wraps loosely around Anakin's lower chest, his other hand cradling his jaw. The hint of pressure at Anakin's neck makes him whine even more, and Obi-Wan makes a mental note to explore that later. 

For now though, he keeps his thrusts shorter but harder as Anakin pushes desperately back against him. It takes everything in him to stave off his orgasm, to make sure Anakin comes first, but he's teetering on the edge that makes him want to come so bad but at the same time, to always stay here and feel this pleasure, where nothing else matters. 

"That's it's, so sweet for me," Obi-Wan says, mouthing distractedly at the sweaty skin of Anakin's shoulder, and Anakin is continuously whining, tears now streaming down his face which would be alarming if Obi-Wan didn't know they were good, overwhelmed-with-pleasure tears. Obi-Wan now lightly grasps Anakin's searing-hot cock, which makes the boy cry out, so obviously close to climax. 

"Please, can I come, Master, please, please," Anakin gasps out pleadingly, and _oh fuck_ , knowing that he's _asking_ Obi-Wan for permission sends another dizzying rush of heat through him. But it makes sense that he would need Obi-Wan's approval, that it would make his orgasm _better_ for having Obi-Wan tell him he can do it. His thrusts are rapidly losing rhythm, getting more wild, as his mind turns dazed with the pleasure coursing through him. But he still pretends to consider Anakin's plea, to act commanding and cool, even though he's nearly out of breath himself. 

"Hmm, well you have been good, darling." He brings a hand into Anakin's hair, and the boy is so on the edge that just that light touch makes him shiver uncontrollably. He remembers Anakin's reaction to having his braid tugged like it was yesterday, and also has an inkling Anakin might like it if he does act a little possessive towards him after all. "Come, Ani," he says into Anakin's ear, and then he's wrapping his Padawan braid around his fingers and _pulling_ , hard.

And then he _does_ it, comes when Obi-Wan tells him to, arching back into Obi-Wan's touch, mouth parted as the most beautiful sound escapes his lips. He shakes as Obi-Wan holds him, helping him through it. He's only gently still pressing his cock into Anakin, enough to rock them forward a little, as he milks Anakin's cock for all its worth. 

He eases up on Anakin's cock once he comes back around, giving him light touches as he shivers through the aftershocks. Obi-Wan has to force his gaze away from the ribbons of Anakin's come on the sheets in front of them, hovering too near the edge for any more visual simulation, no matter how hot it is to see proof that _he_ helped make Anakin come. "Good boy, that's it," Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing Anakin's cheek, as Anakin trembles in his grasp, breathing heavily. 

"Keep going, Master, please, want you to come in me," he practically sobs out, and now Obi-Wan is the one to tremble behind him at his words. He allows himself to pound in roughly a few times, letting Anakin fall to his elbows again, before groaning low and grinding into Anakin, coming deep and fucking it into him. He feels like he could black out with how the pleasure is ripped from him, like he's pouring all of himself into the boy, truly allowing himself to be Anakin's from the inside out. 

They breathe heavily in the aftermath, Obi-Wan running comforting hands over Anakin's clammy body. He carefully pulls out, making Anakin whine at the feeling, and Obi-Wan can't help but press a final kiss to Anakin's hole that's beginning to drip with his come, feeling like he could quite possibly come again at this very moment from the sight, refractory period be damned. Ultimately though, he feels exhausted, shaky, ready to sleep for a long, long time. But Anakin needs him now, needs him desperately, so he pushes his own needs aside to be there for his Padawan. Obi-Wan gently helps him onto his back and gives him soothing touches, bringing him back down to this moment, making sure he doesn't feel too emotionally lost, letting him know he's right there.

He knows Anakin probably feels worn-out, both physically and mentally, so Obi-Wan won't ask much of him now, but he also looks so sated and happy. He smiles sleepily and Obi-Wan grins back at him, giving him tender kisses, drying his tears and helping to slow his heart rate down. He relaxes against the pillows as Obi-Wan gently cleans him off with a nearby cloth, and then Obi-Wan helps him drink some water from the bedside table. Obi-Wan's heart almost bursts at Anakin's pleased little smile, loving to take care of Anakin as usual and figuring out what he truly needs from him. Anakin slips under the covers a bit trepidatiously, but curls up next to Obi-Wan who gets in next to him.

Obi-Wan doesn't mention Anakin leaving his bed, doesn't want him to. Anakin doesn't mention leaving either, so they both stay like that, wrapped around each other in Obi-Wan's bed. 

Anakin is cuddled up to him as close as he can get, and Obi-Wan mumbles something about the boy being a clingy loth-cat. Anakin just snuggles in closer, and Obi-Wan smiles, heart feeling so, so full. He loves having Anakin close like this, feeling how warm he is, hearing the lull of his heartbeat. It feels comforting, familiar, like they've always done this, or at least, their subconscious selves have always wanted this, _craved_ this. 

"Everything's gonna change now, isn't it?" Anakin murmurs absently, running fingers along Obi-Wan's arm, tracing a little birthmark. He can feel Anakin's hair tickle his jaw as he arches his head up a bit to look at Obi-Wan. 

"Yes, and I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan says amusedly, planting a kiss on Anakin's temple. Anakin just grins. 

"Me too." And, looking ridiculously happy, he soundly kisses Obi-Wan into the mattress. 

Well, as much as he's able to after he's been finally, thoroughly fucked. All thanks to Obi-Wan, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. me writing with too many italics as usual, kinda struggling with yoda's dialogue, and pretending again that I have any idea how the force works lollll :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan doesn't know what to do.

Obi-Wan doesn't know what to do. 

Ever since his and Anakin's first time together, they have been back on a steady stream of busy missions. Obi-Wan has returned to always being a professional Jedi Master, except they sometimes sleep in the same bed when possible, and small touches and eye contact mean more now, like a promise for _later_. The most they've done is a kiss for good luck that got a bit handsy, and it hurt Obi-Wan's heart (and his dick if he's being completely honest) to stop and leave the ship.

But there's still that part of him that's _scared_ by how attached he is to Anakin, even if he's never been this happy in his life. The guilt is still there, the mixture of anxiety of others' opinions, the thought that he doesn't deserve this, that he'll corrupt Anakin in some way or hold the boy back from living his best life. So he decides waiting for Anakin to make the first move is the best plan of action, even if the close contact with his Padawan every day, without doing anything, is making him fidgety. 

He feels like something's going to make his patience break, and soon. 

It's especially hard now that they're alone together and currently positioned on a lawless backwater planet, just scouting out the area undercover, showing themselves in public so as to not arouse too much suspicion when they ultimately find and apprehend their target. There isn't a lot to do in the meantime, which ultimately drives Obi-Wan's mind to inopportune thoughts about Anakin. 

Obi-Wan forces himself to do idle tasks on their ship, which is parked on the outskirts of the main city, often finding himself stopped in the middle of doing something by a stray thought of Anakin's lust-blown eyes, his little moans and cries, the face he makes when he comes—

Kriff. Here he goes again. 

He tries to think of their mission tonight instead. They're planning on going to the local club, which in itself is just asking for trouble. He's gone through the plans enough to recount them in his sleep though, but he decides to talk to them again with Anakin, hoping that will distract him from wanting to jump the boy every time he gets a little too close. Anakin is needlessly cleaning his lightsaber for the second time this trip, a small furrow between his brows, mind obviously elsewhere. He's been distracted a lot recently, and Obi-Wan wonders if he's worried for this mission, since it's a little different than what they've done so far. 

"I can tell you're thinking about something, Anakin, you're not worried for tonight, are you?" His voice makes Anakin almost drop his saber, barely catching it in time and looking bewildered. 

"No!" He replies, a little too quickly to be believable. "But I think I'm gonna go get ready now." He suddenly stands and walks away to his quarters, avoiding Obi-Wan's gaze. Obi-Wan frowns, wondering what Anakin's hiding. He may not be able to figure out exactly what it is, but he did learn from years of being close to Anakin how he looks when he's up to no good.

"How long are you planning on taking, we still have several hours until we leave—" but Anakin doesn't reply, and hurriedly shuts his door. Obi-Wan stands there, at a loss for what to do with himself now, and decides he might as well just take his time and get ready for tonight too. 

He treats himself with a nice long shower, though the heat makes him flushed which then invariably reminds him of _sex_ , and it takes everything in him to will away his body's natural reactions for now. He trims his beard and dresses in his usual boots and pants, and a holster that hides his lightsaber, but only wears his undershirt on his top half. It's not particularly different then what he normally wears, but still, he's not used to being in public with only a clingy shirt instead of layers of tunics and belts. He messes with his hair in the mirror, trying to make it fall around his face instead of being pushed back as usual, not entirely sure if it looks okay. But when he's done he thinks he looks passable. Not exactly undercover, but he at least looks more like a typical smuggler than a proper Jedi. 

Once he's satisfied, he returns to the main part of the ship to wait for Anakin, leaning against the wall and reading random information on his datapad because he has nothing else to do. He notices that Anakin is pretty heavily shielding his thoughts from him, which only solidifies Obi-Wan's guess that he's up to something. 

Anakin eventually walks up to him so quietly and hesitantly that Obi-Wan almost doesn't hear him. Obi-Wan's about to ask him if he's finally ready, but the words die on his lips once he looks up. He barely notices Anakin's eyes that widen comically as he looks at Obi-Wan, because he's entirely too distracted by how the boy looks. His mouth falls open of its own accord, and he closes it with a clack of his teeth, but _kriff_ does Anakin look good. He always does, but there's something about what he's done to his appearance that makes him seem unattainable, an ethereal creature that Obi-Wan couldn't possibly have the honor of having. 

He wears his usual pants and boots as well, but he has a new tunic, one that is gauzy and cuts low on his chest, presenting sharp collarbones and the tease of his nipples through the thin, shimmery fabric. His hair seems more tousled than usual, like he just got finished having a roll in the hay, and he looks beautifully flushed, lips red and swollen from biting them in nervousness. And _Force_ this boy is going to be bad for Obi-Wan's health, because he's actually wearing _eyeliner_. It makes his already-intense eyes even more beautiful, like he's a siren from the old stories, luring weak-willed men to them and stealing their hearts. 

Obi-Wan shakes himself out of his reverie and clears his throat, realizing he's been staring for too long. "Ready?" He asks, and he cringes as his voice cracks, but Anakin just nods distractedly. They're quiet as they walk out to the landspeeder they rented, the tension palpable between them. He notices that Anakin walks awkwardly, cautiously, as if he has something inside—but no. He wouldn't. "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks, frowning, but Anakin just nods and says he's fine, though once again a little too quickly to be believable. "I'll fly," Obi-Wan says anyways, and thankfully Anakin doesn't fight him on the matter. 

It takes everything in him to _not_ stare at Anakin the whole time, especially when Anakin doesn't stop _moving_ in his seat, or how his blush gets darker and eyes brighter the longer the trip to the club lasts. Obi-Wan is usually confident in his abilities to stay calm and collected, but Anakin continues to throw all his sensibilities right out the window. Instead he tries to focus intently ahead, though his knuckles are white against the steering wheel. 

They reach the main part of the city, which is dingy and dark, except for the bright lights emanating from the club, but the area is bustling and full of raucous noises and thumping music. They park their speeder nearby, Obi-Wan thinking thankfully that it was cheap since he doesn't trust it to stay there by the way it's already being eyed by wobbling passerby.

"Remember what we talked about," Obi-Wan murmurs to Anakin as they casually walk to the entrance. "Pretend we're enjoying ourselves but I'll still try to ask questions without creating suspicion. I'll stay at the bar and you mingle and get friendly, but drink as little as possible. We'll still need to keep our wits about us, even if this isn't the proper mission yet." Obi-Wan allows himself to sink into the mindset set of the _mission_ even though there's a distraction like a fallen star at his side in the form of a young man. This is just another job, just another rundown city to try and save. 

They reach the entrance to the club and are admitted practically without a second glance, and they duck inside. Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin's shoulder once for support, who swiftly smiles back at him, and makes his way over to the bar in the middle of the room, leaving Anakin in the fray. This club isn't anything new or special, he's seen it all before—the bright color everywhere, the music practically reverberating in his bones, people laughing and making out sloppily against the wall, not-so-inconspicuously selling death sticks for weird drinks and credits that have seen better days. Anakin just looks around him, taking it all in, and Obi-Wan tells himself he's only continuing to look at him for his safety. Definitely not because he glows so prettily under the dim lights. 

He forces himself to turn back to front and orders something random off the menu, pretending to drink and listen to the man next to him who drunkenly recounts the time he single-handedly took out a platoon of Separatist droids for anyone who will listen. But he can't help how often his eyes flick over to immediately find Anakin among the crowd. He stands out, because of _course_ he does, he's bloody gorgeous. It also means he gets a lot of attention, glances and smirks that irritably get under Obi-Wan's skin. 

Anakin soaks it up, preening under all the attention, and it sends that wave of jealousy through him again. Of course he and Anakin haven't actually talked about their _relationship_ yet because gods, he's ridiculously terrified, but Anakin can appreciate whoever's attention he wants. But oh, the way he knowingly grins when he catches Obi-Wan's gaze, like he _knows_ what he's doing to his Master, that this is exactly the reaction he was going for, is too much. 

Anakin leans against one of the tall tables, in direct eyesight of Obi-Wan, as a pretty Twi'lek comes up to him. She talks to Anakin, who responds, though the boy keeps his gaze trained on Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan doesn't even pretend to listen to anyone around him anymore, entirely focused on the way Anakin falters as the conversation continues, looking nervous. But then as he continues talking, eyes locked onto Obi-Wan's across the room, he suddenly looks more confident, chin raised up cockily and teasing smile on his lips like he's asking, _are you going to come over here, or what?_ And then he looks away for a moment and Obi-Wan makes up his mind. 

He's feet away from the pair when the Twi'lek comes closer to Anakin and twirls his braid around her finger. And that, more than anything, makes his blood boil. His mouth opens before he can stop himself. "Excuse me." They both look up at him, Anakin's eyes widening as he takes him in, Obi-Wan knowing the signs of his agitation must be obvious to the boy if not to anyone else. Anakin's excitement is so evident that it's almost visible, his whole Force signature quivering with anticipation and a little bit of nervousness. "We need to leave," Obi-Wan tells him, a little more forcefully than he means to, and Anakin shivers, lips parting involuntarily. Then Obi-Wan turns and heads for the exit, knowing Anakin will follow him. 

The crowd of dancers parts for him disgruntedly, but he pays them no mind. It's like he and Anakin have reached a silent agreement, that _something_ is going to happen tonight and they both want it desperately. He feels his head clear a bit more once he gets outside, stepping out of the stuffy club and into the fresh air of the night. He reflexively curses when he finds their speeder missing, as he assumes it would be. Anakin catches up to him as Obi-Wan is searching his pockets for some credits to pay for a cab, and he stands silently next to him, looking anxious to get going. 

Obi-Wan gets into the speeder first, and beyond the cursory words to the driver, neither he nor Anakin speak. He thinks that if he did he'd want to take Anakin right here and now, and it would be hard to stop once they'd started. The silence is tense and thick, both looking at anything but each other. Obi-Wan feels shivery, a combination of feeling hot all over from the club and the anticipation and then the cool breeze of the air rushing past them. One of his hands finds its way to Anakin's thigh, gripping tightly, possessively. Anakin jumps at first but then relaxes into his touch, warm and shaky beneath his hand. 

Once they arrive back at their ship, Anakin lets him go through their usual security routine, not so far gone in his arousal that he forgets about their job or to still be cautious. They go onboard, hanging up their halters and weapons, turning the lights on and letting the door stutter shut, and through their bond Obi-Wan can tell they're both waiting for someone to crack, to _take_. 

Obi-Wan acts first. 

In one motion he grabs Anakin's hips and pushes him against the wall, crowding up against him and kissing him, hard. Anakin immediately melts against him, kissing back and opening up for Obi-Wan after his initial shock. Obi-Wan never realized before how much a simple kiss would affect him so much as to send heat pooling south so quickly, but anything involving Anakin sends his mind reeling. 

The boy is panting heavily once Obi-Wan eases them out of the kiss, looking thoroughly debauched already. It makes Obi-Wan want to _ruin_ him. He runs a hand through Anakin's hair, nails dancing lightly along his scalp and making him shiver in their wake. He finds he knows exactly what Anakin wants from him. "This," Obi-Wan says lowly," grasping his Padawan braid, "makes you _mine._ " He tugs sharply once and Anakin's eyes roll back.

"M-master, fuck—" and then Obi-Wan is kissing him again, purposeful and searing. Anakin whines into his mouth, and the way he just lets Obi-Wan's tongue into his mouth so easily, barely able to reciprocate because of all the overwhelming sensations, makes Obi-Wan dizzy with want. Anakin holds on to Obi-Wan's biceps to keep himself upright, hips bumping against Obi-Wan's, and he can hear Anakin gasp into his mouth as he feels his erection next to his own, making him break the kiss again. 

"Maybe I should get you a collar with my name on it to clip around this pretty neck," Obi-Wan murmurs, hand coming up to rest gently around Anakin's throat. The image of what Anakin would look like with one sends a fissure of heat treacle-thick through him. Anakin swallows, throat working under Obi-Wan's hand, feeling the boy's fluttery, excited pulse. 

"Oh, _gods—_ " Anakin says brokenly, and Obi-Wan knows he's picturing it too, but instead he just messily kisses him again, hands coming down to rove over Anakin's chest, paying special attention to the peaks of his nipples through his thin shirt. They're already hard, making Anakin jolt with sensitivity when Obi-Wan barely skims his hands over them. Obi-Wan could simply watch and enjoy Anakin's reactions for _hours_ , for how responsive he is, so open and wanting. 

When they part once more, Anakin is looking dazed, eyes glinting, face flushed even more and chest heaving. He looks like he's gonna topple over from his desperation and need, holding tightly onto Obi-Wan's arms like he's a life preserver. Obi-Wan shakes his head as if to clear it, his desire getting away from him as he knew it would. “Sorry, Anakin, you just . . . drive me crazy, and gods, you look fucking gorgeous and tempting, and it makes me want to keep you all to myself." Anakin grins lazily, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's neck.

"What if I wanna be only yours? And that was the point you know, this was all for you." And damn, he looks so proud of himself with that little smirk and sing-song voice, but it makes Obi-Wan want to smile, not able to stop his lips from twitching up. 

"You're such a little _brat_ , you know that?" And then he tugs Anakin's head back by his hair to kiss down his neck, allowing himself to smile uncontrollably into his skin, stopping to bite down on the skin of his chest revealed by his shirt, leaving marks ripe and blooming in his wake. Anakin can only whine in response, fingers clutching desperately at Obi-Wan, who soaks up every little sound Anakin makes, every reaction that makes him a little more undone. Obi-Wan brings his head up level with Anakin's. "Is it alright to keep going, Anakin?" He looks like he struggles to respond and tries to nod, but Obi-Wan continues speaking. "Please say it for me, I need to know." He can tell through their bond how much Anakin wants this, but he still wants verbal confirmation, needs to hear it from him. 

"Yes, I wanna, please, Master—" Obi-Wan grips Anakin's jaw with one hand, feeling that intense heat swoop through him again now that he has the affirmative.

"Good, 'cause I want to fuck you until you're crying, sweetheart," and he says it like a promise, making Anakin's eyes flutter shut with a groan. He intends to act well on that promise, wants to see Anakin looking like a beautiful mess under him once again. Anakin already looks like he's soaring through the clouds with the pleasure, and it makes Obi-Wan indescribably happy to see the boy let go like this, to trust Obi-Wan to see him so vulnerable and allow himself to feel such intense pleasure and sensation. 

Obi-Wan pulls him gently away from the wall, hands skimming under his tunic to feel soft skin, then squeezing around his ass. Obi-Wan feels he can barely breathe with everything he wants to do to Anakin. He reaches a hand up to tug lightly on his braid again, and decides his next words. 

"On your knees, Ani." Anakin drops automatically, as if without a second thought, looking up through his eyelashes at Obi-Wan above him. Obi-Wan had expected him to hesitate or make Obi-Wan work for it, but the way he goes down so easily for him takes his breath away. He's fucking gorgeous like this, and it's hard to get his thoughts back on track, seeing Anakin so patient and expectant on his knees. "Good boy," he says warmly, hand moving soothingly through Anakin's hair, and Anakin shivers, the simple words and act having so much visceral impact on him. 

Obi-Wan's fingers travel down Anakin's face and he instantly parts his lips, and Obi-Wan feels his own breath grow ragged. He slips his pointer and middle finger inside Anakin's mouth, who starts to lave and suck on them, not losing eye contact, obviously delighting in the way Obi-Wan can't help but groan. He pushes his fingers deeper, until Anakin's drooling, playing at having a cock in his mouth, and it almost feels as good because of how electrifying Anakin's touches are, how eager he is to please.

After a moment, Anakin's eyes inevitably flicker down to Obi-Wan's pants, where his erection is straining now, getting to be uncomfortably confined by fabric. Obi-Wan pretends to consider the matter, even though he desperately wants Anakin's mouth on him, like, _now_. "Hm," he says, easing his fingers out of Anakin's mouth, Anakin pouting as he lets them go. Obi-Wan runs his thumb over Anakin's slick bottom lip. "You're greedy, darling. I'm not sure you deserve my cock." Anakin pouts even more, looking imploringly up at Obi-Wan, but with the hint of a teasing grin like he knows how hungrily Obi-Wan wants. 

And Obi-Wan isn't about to say no to the boy. He puts a hand on the back of Anakin's head, gripping his hair and tilting his head back. "But you know I can't deny you," Obi-Wan finally mutters. And then he pulls his pants down just enough to reveal his hard cock, and watches as Anakin's gaze is trained on it as he subconsciously licks his lips at the sight. "Carefully, Anakin," Obi-Wan cautions.

He guides his cock to Anakin's patiently waiting mouth, one hand cradling his head. Anakin trembles, seemingly trying so hard to stay still and not just take. Obi-Wan breathily chuckles, and the thought of Anakin wanting this so bad, wanting _him_ , is bewildering and hot as fuck in equal measures. But he groans when Anakin's tongue flicks out to swipe at the tip for just a moment. Obi-Wan guides his head slowly closer, and Anakin closes his mouth around his Master's cock, hands clenched on his own pants as if not sure if he can touch Obi-Wan or not. He lets Anakin take his time, getting used to the feeling, before Anakin eases his mouth down the shaft. Obi-Wan's hands caress his hair, panting, eyes going a little hazy with the pleasure pulsing through him.

Anakin is clumsy, but curious and a fast learner as usual. His mouth is warm and wet so it would be good to Obi-Wan regardless, as it's been so long, but Anakin has a clever tongue and intuitive mind that make it even better, besides his pretty face and the soft, pleased sounds coming from the back of his throat. Anakin starts to bob his head a bit, taking Obi-Wan deeper, getting him wet with his spit. He goes a little too far, Obi-Wan nearly pressing into his throat, and chokes, pulling off on instinct. Obi-Wan is about to say that it's okay, it happens, he doesn't have to try again if he doesn't want to, but before he can, Anakin latches back onto his cock with renewed vigor, always determined. It's messy now and saliva trails down from Anakin's lips, but it makes him look all the more delicious. He grips Anakin's head just a bit tighter at the filthy sight below him, making Anakin moan around his cock. The unexpected vibration makes Obi-Wan's hips suddenly buck forward lightly before he can stop himself, pressing his cock deep enough so that Anakin gags. Obi-Wan hurriedly pulls his head off his cock, feeling guilty and worried. 

"Sorry, Ani, I didn't—" but Anakin just continues to look up at him, breathing heavily, cheeks so flushed and lips swollen and wet, apparently still wanting more. He clears his throat before speaking. 

"It's fine. I trust you," he says simply. And Obi-Wan can sense through their bond, can _see_ in Anakin's eyes right in front of him, the blatant trust he has in Obi-Wan. He would put himself in Obi-Wan's hands, would do anything for him and gladly, how he _wants_ those things. And Obi-Wan really can never deny him. He sucks in a shaky breath. 

"Fuck," he says emphatically, always so in awe of this boy. He swoops down to quickly kiss Anakin, who cranes his neck upwards to meet him, before straightening back up. "Are you going to let me fuck your mouth like a good boy?" Anakin's cheeks redden adorably at those obscene words falling from Obi-Wan's mouth, but he frantically nods and lets his mouth fall open again, tongue out flat. Obi-Wan knows this sight is going to be branded into his memory forever, and he shudders as he guides his cock between Anakin's lips once more, before slowly starting to move in and out and getting a bit further down with every gentle thrust in. Anakin holds still again, letting Obi-Wan do the work this time, though it's difficult to not lose control once he feels Anakin's throat quiver around his cock and sees the tears start to prick his eyes. The sloppy wet noise makes Anakin squirm, continuously whining around the cock stuffing his mouth, tears now falling down his face. 

And _gods_ , is Obi-Wan in heaven.

Obi-Wan groans, thumb carefully wiping a tear away, while also fucking in just a bit harder. " _Fuck_ , sweetheart, look at you take it, like you were made for it." Anakin's wet eyelashes flutter at the praise, going even more lax for him. It would be so easy for Obi-Wan to lose himself in this intense pleasure if not for the fear of hurting the boy, so soon he eases him off his cock, and Anakin gasps, catching his breath. He doesn't wait very long though, and soon his mouth is open expectantly again, and _fuck_ Obi-Wan does not deserve him. 

Obi-Wan caresses Anakin's cheek softly in response, a contrast to the way he slides his cock in without pause, until Anakin can barely stop himself from choking. One of Obi-Wan's hands holds his braid like a rein, the other cradling the back of his neck. He pulls Anakin's head down, down, down, who breathes heavily through his nose, apparently desperate to fit all of Obi-Wan in his mouth. He stops when he can't take anymore, and though it's nowhere near all the way, _oh_ , that feeling is addicting. Obi-Wan grinds in a little, and Anakin just _takes_ it, takes it all so willingly and beautifully. Obi-Wan gently tugs him off soon after, knowing he won't be able to last much longer if this keeps up, and Anakin barely has time to suck softly at the head one last time before Obi-Wan pulls him to his feet and kisses him.

"You're so good, sweet thing, so fucking perfect," Obi-Wan murmurs against his lips, whole body aching with the sudden lack of stimulation. "Let's get to a bed," he continues, starting to guide them toward their quarters.

"No, wanna—want you to take me right now, right here," Anakin begs breathlessly, trying to rub up against Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan does entertain the idea for a moment, as Anakin grinding against him so desperately makes him want to just take him here and now, but he also wants to see how far he can push the boy, see how long he can wait and how good he can be. He gives Anakin a sudden light slap on his ass, just hard enough to sting a bit, and Anakin gasps, going limp against him. 

"Patience, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, even though he's nearly shaking with need himself. Anakin goes easily when Obi-Wan continues to lead them to his bedroom, Anakin messily kissing everywhere he can reach on him. Once they get to his bed, Obi-Wan gently pushes Anakin down so that he lands on his back on it, but the boy suddenly emits a cry, body jolting upon impact. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asks worriedly, hands gently resting on Anakin's body as he leans over him, thinking he must have hurt him. Anakin just grins a bit hazily and reaches up a hand to smooth the crease between Obi-Wan's eyebrows. 

"Take my pants off and find out," he says, wiggling his hips up playfully. Obi-Wan is confused, but does what he says, tugging his boots off and divesting of his trousers and underwear while Anakin pulls his own shirt off. Then Anakin leans back and draws his legs up to his chest, biting his lip, as Obi-Wan's eyes rove frantically over his body. 

Then he sees it, sees the fucking _plug_ Anakin has in him, that's apparently been sitting up inside him this whole time. He inhales sharply, feeling suddenly faint with want again. He had thought that maybe that's what had been affecting Anakin earlier, but hadn't actually thought beyond the tease of the idea, hadn't really thought of how it would affect _him_. To see it there, the little black object sitting there so unassumingly, is hotter than he ever could have thought. He pulls Anakin's legs further apart, gaze fixed disbelievingly between them. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, eyes widening as he gets a better look. " _Fucking_ hell, baby boy." He's frozen there, feeling as if he's shocked, and in his peripheral vision he sees Anakin smile giddily, cheeks warming. He lifts up his hips, obviously wanting Obi-Wan to _do_ something already, showing him how he's aching for it. 

"Do you like it?" Anakin asks this in a seemingly confident voice, but he still squirms a bit embarrassedly under Obi-Wan's intense gaze. And it's a fucking _crime_ that he's still unsure, because he's the most incredible thing Obi-Wan's ever seen, and fully intends on showing him that. He smiles at him encouragingly, even though he knows he probably looks wrecked already. 

"Gods, Anakin, you're—" he huffs a laugh and drops his head onto Anakin's thigh, feeling so overwhelmed and turned the fuck on and in _love_ with this boy. "you destroy me in the best way possible." He drops a little kiss on Anakin's leg and then lifts his head, crawling up to lean over Anakin's body and kiss him soundly on the mouth. Soon he's rolling his hips down into Anakin's, whose cry is muffled between their lips. Obi-Wan's still clothed but for his cock, so Anakin half-heartedly tries to tug them off. Obi-Wan releases their kiss to quickly undress himself, getting slightly embarrassed himself at the way Anakin swallows hard at the sight of his body, eyes flickering over every inch of him.

Anakin makes grabby hands once he inevitably grows impatient, and it's disgustingly endearing and makes Obi-Wan's heart ache, but he tries to keep control and remember what he has planned for them tonight. "Plea—ah!" Anakin gives a cute little yelp when Obi-Wan gives him a little smack on his inner thigh, enough to surprise him more than anything. 

"What did I say about patience?" Obi-Wan asks, even though he's barely controlled now and stretched to his breaking point, hands shaky as he situates himself more on the bed between Anakin's legs, and runs them caressingly down his torso. Anakin stretches up into Obi-Wan's touch, Obi-Wan feeling him trembling underneath him, just _wanting_ so bad. Obi-Wan eases his hands down and presses a wandering finger against the plug, pushing in with just the slightest bit of pressure to make Anakin tremble all the more. "So good, opening yourself up for me, sweetheart," Obi-Wan says, voice low and causing Anakin to shiver. "Walking around the club all pretty, but with this inside you reminding you who you're ready for." The words fall easy when he's in this state, but by the way Anakin twitches and gasps underneath him, he doesn't mind. 

"Just you, only you, Master, please, please, oh please fuck me," he babbles, throwing his head back when Obi-Wan's fingers press more insistently, plug just ghosting over his prostate. But his fingers leave a second later, and instead he smooths his hands up Anakin's body to rest around his waist as he leans over Anakin again, catching one of his nipples with his teeth. Anakin arches up into the contact, Obi-Wan traveling over his chest, the planes of his muscles, licking and sucking and biting down just enough to redden his skin, a littering of little marks decorating the boy in Obi-Wan's wake. He looks _good_ with those marks, like he has a sign that says _Obi-Wan was here_ on his body, and he hopes some of them will stay for a little while so that Anakin vividly remembers this moment for days to come.

Anakin's hands are trembling at his sides, clutching the sheets hard, and tears are already pricking his eyes again. The poor thing, always feeling everything so _intensely_. "Shhh," Obi-Wan says comfortingly, kissing softly down his stomach. "You'll get what you need." Then he clasps Anakin's cock loosely in one hand, the other coming to gently cradle his balls, and just this light touch makes Anakin groan, teeth clenched. Obi-Wan starts to steadily jerk him off, other hand traveling lower to play with the plug. He eases it out just a bit, before pressing it all the way back in, Anakin releasing a steady stream of breathy moans, and eyes continuously fluttering shut like he can barely keep his eyes open with the pleasure. 

Obi-Wan ups the pace of the hand on Anakin's cock, a pace he knows that is probably too fast for him to last. Anakin grips Obi-Wan's arms, like he's trying to hold on, stay grounded, while his whole body shakes uncontrollably like he might just fall apart. Then Obi-Wan suddenly slows to an achingly slow pace, the leisurely fissure of heat making Anakin's toes curl, eyes glazed over, but he tightens up all over like he's still about to come. "Please, please, please, can I come, Master, please—" he all but sobs out, and Obi-Wan knows he's teetering on the edge. It could be so _easy_ to give in, to give him the release he needs, and he almost caves at Anakin's beautiful desperation. But not yet. Obi-Wan smiles, almost patronizingly, pretending to consider Anakin's plea with a tilt of his head.

"No." And then he takes his hands away from Anakin, whose tears start to fall now, looking frustrated because of how he wants to come so bad but also wants to be good for him. He can barely reciprocate when Obi-Wan kisses him again, too pliant and trembly, and then Obi-Wan kisses his wet cheeks, his forehead, whispering, "Good boy, listening to me." Anakin looks _wrecked_ already, eyeliner getting smudged and hair mussed up, eyes watering and ringed with red, and he's utterly _everything_. He looks into Anakin's eyes, hand running consolingly through his hair, trying to keep the boy's focus on him. "All right to keep going, darling?" Anakin draws in a shaky breath, but nods fervently. Obi-Wan gives him a warm smile in return, and sits back on his knees again. 

His hands find their way back between Anakin's legs, teasing at the plug. He chuckles at the way Anakin gives an exasperated moan, wanting him to _do_ something with it already, obviously on the verge of pouting. But Obi-Wan feels he's been teased for quite long enough, so he finally starts to slowly pull the plug out of him, the sensation making Anakin's breath hitch. Obi-Wan sets the plug aside, and groans at the sight of Anakin's hole, Anakin subconsciously clenching with the strange feeling of emptiness, looking tender and flushed. He's still slick and open, but Obi-Wan still wants to use his mouth, his fingers, anything, because he can't get enough of this boy. He keeps Anakin's thighs spread with his hands, and leans down to lap at his rim, tongue flitting in just a bit, enough to taste a hint of lube with the undertone of Anakin, enough to make them both want more. Anakin's hands find their way to Obi-Wan's hair, running through the soft strands, almost reverently, like he can't believe Obi-Wan's between his legs right now. And Obi-Wan can't believe it either, still not used to the sight of Anakin falling apart under his touch. He's pretty sure he never will be. 

Obi-Wan lifts his head enough to speak. "What do you want, Ani?" Anakin swallows, apparently trying to find words amid his pleasure-filled daze. And Obi-Wan gets it, feels like his brain is mush, completely swallowed up by the pleasure of this moment and only being held back by his need to be there for Anakin.

"Want—want whatever you want," Anakin replies shakily. And oh, it seems like a simple sentence, yet he can tell through their bond that it means so much more. Anakin knows that whatever Obi-Wan does will be what he wants, that whatever he does will be something good, because he _trusts_ him. And that is such an incredible thought, a feeling both terrifying and heartwarming to think about. Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin, not even sure he's capable of thanking Anakin for that gift, of his trust and acceptance, and he brings one of Anakin's hands up to his mouth to kiss the palm of it. 

"Thank you, dear one," he murmurs, and Anakin stares at him, looking so precious, so _beautiful_. The moment pauses, suddenly heavier, and Obi-Wan feels like he might just release all of his emotions and love right here and now, or he would if he could breathe. Eventually he shakes himself out of his thoughts before he says something he'll regret, and he moves to pull out his bottle of lube from his travel bag on the floor. 

Anakin's eyes follow Obi-Wan's hands as he opens the bottle and slicks up two fingers, and continues to watch intently as he drags the fingers down between Anakin's legs, under his balls, and around the rim of his hole. One finger presses in easily, like a hot knife in butter, so another is quickly added, Anakin gasping as they reach deeper than the plug did. Obi-Wan runs soothing touches over his hip, gaze flickering between his hand and Anakin's face, not able to decide on where to watch because all of him is so gorgeous. Anakin is babbling freely now, not holding back, a combination of _please_ and filthy curses in Huttese that make no sense to Obi-Wan, and sounds that stream from his mouth without any real meaning, yet still getting across that he wants _more_. And Obi-Wan can't truly deny him, as usual. 

For just a second Obi-Wan presses insistently against Anakin's prostate, enough to make him cry out loudly, back arching beautifully. But then Obi-Wan intently ignores the spot, knowing it'll annoy the boy, and Anakin really does pout now, enough to make Obi-Wan grin and kiss his nose. "If you say anything more about 'patience'—" Anakin says petulantly, though it loses its effect with the way he squirms into Obi-Wan's touch, looking so pleased despite being denied. Obi-Wan just grins all the more wider and carefully adds a third slicked finger, making Anakin's eyes suddenly squeeze shut, mouth parting and fresh tears forced out. 

His hips are constantly bucking up against Obi-Wan's fingers, trying to fuck himself on them, and his whole body tightens up again, as it he might finally come this time. And oh, Anakin can't be thinking _that_ , not yet. So before he has the chance to go much further, Obi-Wan carefully removes his fingers, and Anakin is again left winded and aching, watching breathlessly as Obi-Wan coats his cock in leftover lube. It's almost too much for Obi-Wan to even touch his cock at this point, everything kicked up a notch, and _gods_ , he's been ready for this for ages.

He leans over Anakin again, cock slotting up next to his own, making the boy tense up. "Okay?" Obi-Wan asks, hand cupping his cheek and thumb wiping away a stray tear. Anakin nods quickly and murmurs his assent, Obi-Wan kissing him sweetly in response. And then he presses his cock into him, achingly slow, and Obi-Wan feels like he can barely breathe. His hands are running soothingly over Anakin's chest, his stomach, his hips, as he finally bottoms out, both of them gasping. He feels perfect, complete, like he found something he had been missing and finally has it again. 

The moment hangs suspended there, and the only sound is their heavy breathing.

Then Obi-Wan is rolling his cock down into Anakin, slow and deep and delicious. Obi-Wan is entranced by Anakin's face below him, where he's looking completely blissed out and not looking away from Obi-Wan even as he blinks away tears. The fire builds warm and steady in the depths of his body, each careful drag making him burn hotter. Anakin feels perfect of course, making him overwhelmed with pleasure, trying so hard to not give in already, even as Anakin clenches around him, hot and slick. 

But Anakin always wants more, like he wants Obi-Wan to _break_ him, and he reaches out with his hands to try and pull Obi-Wan into him and make him fuck him faster, hips lifting up to meet Obi-Wan's. And then Obi-Wan knows exactly what to do, exactly what Anakin _needs._ He _tsks_ and slows even more to an impossibly unhurried pace, Anakin looking so imploringly up at him. Instead of taking pity though, Obi-Wan raises one hand and concentrates. He uses the Force to restrain Anakin, brow furrowing as he tries to concentrate and also continue his steady thrusts. And then Anakin's wrists are pressed down into the mattress on either side of his head, hips restrained to the sheets.

Anakin's immediate, good reaction is almost palpable. 

He looks up at him in shock, eyes wide and so obviously turned on to the max. Then he suddenly throws his head back with a groan. 

“Oh-h, Master, fuck—" he moans out, voice wavering and dissolving into babbling again as Obi-Wan fucks in hard, unable to hold back now. Obi-Wan can't stop staring at the beautiful boy below him, how he seems to be in almost euphoric trance, saturated with stimulation. It makes sense that this is what Anakin _needs_ , what finally makes him get out of his head, to be laid bare, to allow himself to just feel and breathe and _be_. 

"That's it, Ani, doing so good, so good for me," Obi-Wan says, absently kissing down Anakin's chest, one hand curled around the base of his braid, the other laced with one of Anakin's restrained hands, trying to keep him even more grounded. He shifts the angle of his thrusts, making Anakin cry out louder once he directly hits his prostate, breath hitching harshly like he can't catch his breath. Obi-Wan's feeling floaty, like he can barely breathe too with the intensity of his fucking, like he can't stop, just needs to come so bad, needs _Anakin_ to come especially. 

He can't stop the stream of murmured praise that falls from his lips, too entranced by the sight below him to register exactly what it is he's saying. He supposes it's a lot of, _feel so good for me, darling, look at you, my good, pretty boy._ He's glad they're on a ship in the middle of nowhere right now, because Anakin is _loud_ , not even trying to restrain himself as he cries out with every deep slide in from Obi-Wan, and it is wondrous. Anakin's gaze looks like it's blurred, unfocused by everything he's feeling, and his poor cock looks uncomfortably red now. Obi-Wan feels like his orgasm is plummeting towards him faster and faster, and the pleasure reaches they sweet, achy space where everything is almost too much and he can't help but make his pace a little faster, bottoming out a little harder, making Anakin's eyes squeeze shut. 

"Look at me," Obi-Wan says, needing to see Anakin properly, to remind him where he is, that he's safe, he's here, he's feeling so good. The boy still looks a little dazed, pleasure-drunk, but he looks up at him and Obi-Wan can't tear his eyes away. He looks so ruined, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed, mouth parted and hair sticking to his face with sweat. He is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. 

Obi-Wan can sense now that Anakin needs just a little push more to come, that he's hovering on the edge, and Obi-Wan knows he can't deny it this time. He continues to look at him and knows what Anakin needs, sees it in his eyes and his fragments of thought through their bond, how he yearns, and it seems so obvious. 

And he places a hand, fingers splayed out, around Anakin's throat.

It's just the slightest hint of pressure at first, pressing lightly with his fingers against the sides of Anakin's neck, enough to make him feel it. He releases after a few seconds, making Anakin draw in a shaky breath and eyes release new tears, and Obi-Wan is mesmerized. Anakin reacts so gorgeously, whole body shaking while broken cries escape him, and it's utterly intoxicating, only intensifying when Obi-Wan brings back the pressure a little tighter this time. 

He had slowed his thrusting, but now once he lessens his grip again he fucks in hard, the roughest yet, even though he feels he could collapse with the overwhelming pleasure of it all. It doesn't help that Anakin looks up at him with such adoration, so much blind trust and _love_ that it feels like everything within him is caving, collapsing in on itself, and Anakin is remaking him from the ground up. He's never felt so raw, so laid bare, but while it's terrifying, he holds onto the fact that Anakin needs him, has put his trust in him, that he knows what Anakin needs. And right now Anakin just really needs to come. 

So he pounds a few intent thrusts against Anakin's prostate and wraps a tight fist around his leaking cock, determined to get him there. He keeps his praise up, a litany of, "that's it, Ani, you can let go now . . . you need to come, sweetheart, come on, it's okay, you're being _so good_ for me, darling boy." He soon realizes Anakin can't quite concentrate on the words he's saying, but he keeps it up as Anakin relaxes even more under him because of his soft, praising tone, even as the boy's stomach tenses up and a sob gets caught in his throat because he's _so_ close. Then through their bond he gives him the command to _come_ , knowing Anakin will sense it, and tightens his fingers on Anakin's throat again, and apparently it's enough. 

The whole world feels suspended for a moment as Anakin goes taut and silent, on the precipice, and then he's coming and it is _glorious_. Anakin's back is arched, pushing against his restraints, a raw, wavering cry knocked out of his mouth as his release paints his abdomen and chest between their bodies. Obi-Wan immediately laxes his grip to rub soothing touches on his neck and cock, teasing the last aftershocks out of him as the boy trembles beneath him. 

Once Anakin opens his heavy eyes and seems to gain awareness again, he smiles at him, in complete awe of this boy. He leans down to pepper little kisses over Anakin's skin, making him squirm and smile sweetly back. "That's it," Obi-Wan says praisingly, still rolling his hips languidly into Anakin, who twitches at the oversensitivity. "So perfect for me, precious boy, did so well." He grinds in a little harder now, chasing his own release, and Anakin takes it even though he's still slightly shaking from his intense orgasm. But Obi-Wan knows he won't take long now, now that he feels he finally doesn't need to hold back. 

Obi-Wan's hand abandons Anakin's neck, and instead runs through Anakin's come spattering his body, coating his fingers with it. Anakin's mouth opens automatically, gaze fixed on Obi-Wan, looking like he's begging for a taste of his own come, and Obi-Wan can't help but groan, hips stuttering in their pace. The sight is almost too much right now, feels he's going to burst _right_ now because of this perfect boy. 

" _Gods_ , sweetheart, you're so good, I— fuck." He brings his fingers up to Anakin's waiting mouth and pushes them inside, Anakin greedily sucking his come off of them until they're clean, tongue curling softly around them, Obi-Wan watching as if entranced. Then his thrusts get frantic, and he grips both hands around Anakin's hips now, chanting a constant stream of _Ani Ani Ani,_ because at this point it's a mantra, a prayer, and not just a name. In his desperation and lack of concentration, the restraints are lifted, which enables Obi-Wan to lift Anakin's hips up a bit, pull him in closer until he can grind in balls deep, shuddering, eyes falling shut for a moment to relish the feeling. 

Then he snaps them open, knowing how he wants to come, and he gently, if a bit clumsy in his shakiness, pulling out and straddling Anakin's hips with his knees. Anakin's hands come up to carefully touch Obi-Wan's body again, looking imploringly up at him, whispering _yes_ and _please_. Obi-Wan jerks himself off in hard, swift strokes once, twice, and then Anakin watches as Obi-Wan's come decorates Anakin's chest, adding to his own release eyes. Obi-Wan gives a deep groan, vision going white, his orgasm hitting him _hard_ , and it's ruinous and overpowering and it's like he feels it from every little part of his body, every atom electrified and singing. His hips buck forward into his hand in the aftershocks from the visual of Anakin covered in his come, and his whole body is buzzing, feeling utterly debauched and wrung out and _alive_ all at once. 

He wants to live in this moment, this feeling, forever.

Anakin breathes in shakily and smiles, and Obi-Wan smiles widely back at him. He laughs breathily as Obi-Wan peppers tiny kisses all over his face before kissing his lips lovingly, Anakin's trembling hands tangling in his hair. Anakin's still shaking as Obi-Wan cups his face in his palms, and a little bit of anxiety gnaws at him now that he's fully aware and present again. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asks, knowing how much it would destroy him if he _did_ hurt Anakin, more than the boy wanted at least. If they do continue whatever it is they're doing, they're going to have to talk about what they do and don't want sometime. Anakin covers Obi-Wan's hands with his own, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"Nah. You were _perfect_ ," Anakin says sincerely, if a bit drowsily. And Obi-Wan knows he means it, so he nods once and presses a lingering kiss to his warm forehead. He holds Anakin close as they pant together in the aftermath, letting his Force signature intertwine with Anakin's to help bring him back to himself, and feeling Anakin's presence is a comfort to himself too. 

Anakin looks so sated and relaxed and sleepy, and makes Obi-Wan want to keep him like this always. "Oh, I adore you," he says into the pleasant silence, thinking his heart might actually burst. Anakin lies there compliantly as Obi-Wan gives every inch of him little kisses and calming touches, like he has so much affection that he doesn't know what to do with it all except shower him in it constantly. He lets Anakin's skin cool down and his heart rate slow, still softly murmuring nonsensical praises and endearments, as Anakin nods off several times, Obi-Wan more than willing to watch over him.

Soon he decides they should probably wash up since they're all sticky and gross now, and tries to wake up Anakin by stroking his hair and using a gentle voice. Anakin eventually opens his eyes blearily, but goes easy enough once Obi-Wan tells him they're going to the 'fresher and helps him up. Obi-Wan's body feels heavy and drowsy, but his desire to take care of Anakin overrules his physical setbacks as usual. Anakin's thighs are quivering as he stands, body moving slowly with his sore muscles, so Obi-Wan helps him over to the attached 'fresher and into the shower. 

Obi-Wan washes them both down quickly and efficiently, though he gets distracted when Anakin regains some energy and pulls Obi-Wan towards him, messily kissing him just because he can. Eventually though, after cleaning them off, making sure Anakin drinks some water, and giving him a pair of his own cozy grey pants to wear (Obi-Wan himself pulling on some spare briefs), they get into bed. Anakin seems to be more clingy than usual, but Obi-Wan doesn't mind at all, instead tucking Anakin closer against him. The lights are dim now that Obi-Wan turned them off, but he can still see Anakin's profile, how his eyes shine as he watches Obi-Wan, his face only a few inches away. 

"Hey," Anakin says quietly, lips quirking up lazily, eyes already half closed. Obi-Wan smiles back and twines his hand with Anakin's between them. 

"Hello there." He kisses Anakin's temple, who curls closer, wincing slightly at the movement. "Remember not to yell at me tomorrow if you can't walk," Obi-Wan says, knowing he's probably going to be a bit sore from the fucking he received, and Anakin huffs a laugh. 

"Still worth it," he mumbles in return, and then he's finally drifting off to sleep, Obi-Wan following him shortly afterwards, utterly content.

***

He wakes sometime in the early morning and to Anakin's warm body leaving his side. He immediately asks what is the matter in a sleepy voice, still ready to be prepared for anything even though their warm cocoon of blankets makes him not want to move at all. 

"Need to pee," Anakin replies croakily, placing his feet on the ground and standing up. And then he immediately collapses to the floor when his knees buckle, yelling, "kriff!" a little too loudly for the current time of day. Obi-Wan sits up quickly, feeling more wide-awake now with worry, but Anakin remains on the floor, smiling ridiculously at his situation. And _gods_ Obi-Wan is in love with him, even though it's way too early to be thinking of such things before he can get a hold of himself. 

"Still worth it?" He asks amusedly, watching as Anakin's glittering eyes find his own in the early dawn light. Anakin suddenly dissolves into laughter in response, clutching his sides as Obi-Wan can't help but join him, feeling sleepy and absurd and so, _so_ in love. 

Damn it. 

(And if Anakin limps a bit as he runs after their target during the mission later that day, well, Obi-Wan can't help but feel a little satisfied that _he_ was the one who did that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin cries again (oops) and Obi-Wan "The Negotiator" Kenobi finally gets his shit together and talks to Anakin about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! SO I am very very excited to announce that there is now a third part to this series!! Apparently I just can't get enough of these two, so I'm just gonna go with it and keep writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Obi-Wan walks slowly back to his rooms after leaving the diplomatic meeting he had had to oversee, thinking hard. He's still the happiest he's ever been, now that he and Anakin are so close, so openly affectionate. But he continues to hold himself back from addressing what they have, even though he knows they desperately need to, that he needs to do that for Anakin. He hates how selfish he feels he's being, that he's so afraid that if he acknowledges what they have, Anakin will decide that he doesn't really want Obi-Wan's love anymore. 

But he can't keep dragging Anakin along like this, and vows to face his fears and _talk_ to Anakin today. His mind wanders to daydreaming about the boy, who he had let sleep in from their latest meeting, leaving him some homemade food and blue milk sitting at Anakin's usual chair at their table. That's something he's always adored doing, taking care of Anakin in any way, and now that they're, well, _almost-lovers_ , he hopes he can have even more liberty to take care of him. 

Once he enters their rooms though, all his confusing thoughts disappear at the sight of Anakin. He's is fast asleep, curled up on the couch, and _oh gods_ he's wearing one of Obi-Wan's tunics, and that makes him utterly melt, affecting him in ways it really shouldn't. Anakin's dishes from breakfast are cleaned and put away, and his hair looks slightly damp from a shower, so he must have just recently fallen asleep again here. When he gets closer though, he notices Anakin's face is slightly red and puffy and streaked with tears, like he'd just been crying. Obi-Wan kneels beside him with concern. 

"Anakin? Anakin, wake up," he says softly. Anakin slowly sits up blearily, squinting against the lights, tunic sliding down one shoulder. And yes, his eyes are rimmed with red, confirming his fears, and Obi-Wan's heart breaks. "Is something the matter, Anakin? You know you can talk to me about anything." And this is true, would put aside any of his silly fears in a heartbeat if Anakin asked him to. 

"But that's the problem, I don't know _what_ I can do anymore!" Anakin suddenly cries, looking more awake as he sits up fully, eyes flashing and expression hurt. And _oh_. Obi-Wan really has made a mess of things. "You don't . . . I—" Anakin stops as his eyes start to water again, and he tries to angrily scrub at them to no avail. 

"Oh, Ani," Obi-Wan murmurs, coming up to sit next to him on the couch. He doesn't intrude on his space yet, but sets what he hopes is a comforting hand on one of Anakin's knees that are drawn up to his chest. Anakin just stares straight ahead, jaw working and hands fidgeting with the sleeve of his tunic, and Obi-Wan mentally kicks himself. He shouldn't have let it get this bad. 

"You haven't . . . you haven't said that you love me since that day in the medbay and I thought—" Anakin pauses, biting his lip, still not looking at Obi-Wan. And oh this sweet boy, Obi-Wan _can't_ deserve him. The first time he'd said those words they came easily, but it had been so hard after that, like they were stuck in his throat because he was so scared of the reaction, the rejection his mind told him it would bring. But he's hurt Anakin, and he is what is most important now. "I thought that maybe you changed your mind, or that I wasn't good enough, or—" Obi-Wan's hand comes up to cup Anakin's cheek, gently turning his head to look at Obi-Wan. 

"Gods, dear heart, I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan says, though he feels those words could never be enough. "I'm sorry that you've felt that way, but please don't ever think that I don't love you, because I _always_ will. I have no other excuse for not telling or showing you more often except that I was, well, scared." He sees a small glimmer of hope in Anakin's eyes, but for the most part he just looks skeptical. 

" _You_ were scared?"

"Yes, me. I may be called a Jedi Knight, but I am still so very human, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiles ruefully. "I was scared because you make me feel things I've never felt before, you've torn down everything that I thought life is, and I've realized that without you, I'm nothing." The words come easy now when he's talking about his affection and love for Anakin, which seems all that he is made up of now. Anakin blinks, looking slightly like one trying not to give themselves too much false hope, but wanting to give in so bad. 

"But . . . you said about getting attached . . . I mean, we _can't—_ " Anakin says, voice breaking. No, they _can_. For as long as Anakin will have him, Obi-Wan will do anything he needs to be as attached to this boy as he damn well pleases. 

"I don't even know anything else with more certainty than the fact that I _do_ love you. Even if I die tomorrow, I'd rather spend a day with you, being yours fully and completely, truly allowed to love you, than a whole lifetime without," Obi-Wan says fervently, and Anakin is left speechless. "I'd follow you anywhere, all over the galaxy, just to have the honor of loving you, to try to ever be worthy of your affection. I'd even leave the Order if it came to that." And it's the truth. He'd leave right now, without a second glance, from the only home he's ever known, to follow Anakin. The Council might call him _insane_ , but really he's just in _love._ Or maybe there's no difference. 

Anakin doesn't seem appeased by this idea though. "Wait . . . you'd . . .?!— _no_ , Master, you can't leave because of me!" Anakin exclaims incredulously, quickly shifting so he's gripping Obi-Wan's arms. "No, no, why would you ever—"

"Because damn it, Anakin, I'm _in love_ with you!" Obi-Wan says suddenly, completely serious, and their Force bond is flung wide, enveloping Anakin, letting him in further than he's ever been allowed. It brings new tears to Anakin's eyes, as he just stares at Obi-Wan, shocked. 

"Oh . . ." he says softly, "I'm in love with you too." And then he practically falls into Obi-Wan's lap and starts crying into his shoulder, letting out a tumult of emotions. Obi-Wan lets him, just holds him close and lets him just feel every confusing emotion bleeding out. And Obi-Wan thinks that he would do utterly anything for this boy, would pull down every fucking star from the galaxy if it would make him happy. Anakin pulls away after he's quieted down, looking a little embarrassed. Obi-Wan just smiles at him and kisses his forehead, wiping away his remaining tears. "Sorry I'm a mess. It's not very attractive, is it?" Anakin says, giving a watery smile and biting his lip bashfully. And _no_ , he can't be thinking that, because even with the damp spot he created on Obi-Wan's shirt he's still the most gorgeous creature he's ever seen. 

"On the contrary, I always find you beautiful," Obi-Wan says, kissing his forehead, "and endearing." A kiss on his cheek, "and sexy as hell." The other cheek, "and so incredibly strong." A final kiss on his nose. Anakin's flushing adorably, wide smile on his face as he shifts in his seat like he doesn't know how to react to the attention. 

"Really?" He asks quietly, looking up at Obi-Wan through his damp eyelashes. 

"Really," Obi-Wan says, holding his face in his palms. "And you don't have to try hard for my affection either, because I am in love with all of you—your dressed up, bratty self; your brave, battle-ready self; your sleepy, soft self; _all_ of you. I love when you drive me crazy and test my patience, and do reckless stunts while we're flying, and make me laugh so hard that I cry. You make me learn so much about myself and the galaxy and how to _love_. And I love _you_ , Anakin."

"Sto _oop_ , you're gonna make me cry again," Anakin says, huffing a laugh and burying his face in his hands. Obi-Wan can see him grinning from behind them, blush only getting stronger. Obi-Wan smiles and takes pity on him, letting him hide his face as Obi-Wan envelopes him in a warm hug. 

"I want to enjoy life with you, fight beside you, make love to you, and for as long as I live, remind you how very precious and deserving of all the love in the universe you are," Obi-Wan murmurs in his ear, hearing Anakin breathe in shakily at the words. "and that's the honest truth," he finishes simply. 

"Oh, that's—I don't even know what to say—" Anakin says, voice quavering. "But you are _everything_ I could want, what I've only ever wanted more than anything." Obi-Wan pulls back to rest his forehead against Anakin's, whose eyes are wide and starry, mouth parted, like he can't quite believe what's happening. 

"It doesn't matter if you have this braid," Obi-Wan says, words coming even easier now, hand gently resting against Anakin's Padawan braid, "or whether I'm your "Master" or not. I will love you anyways and always. What matters is what is in here, your heart," he continues, hand moving down to sit upon Anakin's rapidly beating heart, "and you'll always have mine. So, I'm yours for however long you'll have me."

"I'll have you forever, you fool," Anakin says cheekily, breathily laughing and grinning widely. Gods, Obi-Wan loves him _so_ much. 

"There's my boy," Obi-Wan says softly against Anakin's lips, and then they're finally kissing, stealing his breath away. Anakin kisses back fervently, letting Obi-Wan in, already going pliant and sweet in his grasp. Anakin sits up on his knees and swings a leg over Obi-Wan, sitting in his lap. He gasps, breaking the kiss, as Anakin innocently adjusts so he sits more comfortably on him, which makes his ass grind down on his crotch and is far too distracting. Anakin just smiles, nosing at Obi-Wan's jaw and into his hair and grasping his shoulders to hold on. 

"Is it too cheesy to ask you to be my boyfriend?" Anakin asks, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's neck and kissing the skin there, and Force, Obi-Wan could _cry_. "Damn, I sound like a youngling with his first crush," Anakin says, laughing nervously. Obi-Wan lets his hand wind its way into Anakin's hair while the other cups his cheek, pulling him back up to look at Obi-Wan. Anakin is looking so sweet and vulnerable, and also excited, looking up through his eyelashes with his slight blush, and Obi-Wan wouldn't be strong enough to deny him even if he wanted to.

"No, I'm glad you asked me, darling. Or should I say, my _boyfriend,_ " he replies, grinning. Anakin suddenly seals their lips together again. 

"We could get a house somewhere, just our own place to visit when we can get away," Anakin says, panting between their shared breath. And oh, Obi-Wan can imagine it, knows he shouldn't in case he ruins the chance of it ever coming true, but he just wants to share so much of his future and time with Anakin that he can't help it. 

"Somewhere without sand, I'm assuming," Obi-Wan says, smiling amusedly, trying not to show the full breadth of meaning Anakin's words have. 

"Obviously." Anakin playfully rolls his eyes. "Endor, maybe? Lots of trees, very nice. Could adopt some Ewoks, have them take care of the place while we're away," he jokes, and they laugh quietly, interspersed with light kisses, Obi-Wan allowing himself to feel hopeful for the future, to imagine the life they could have together. His biggest dream has already come true, so now he's ready to treasure it forever, to love _Anakin_ forever.

"You're incorrigible," Obi-Wan tells him, licking up his neck and making him shudder, tasting the skin there, "and I absolutely love you." Anakin's eyes flutter shut as Obi-Wan continues kissing down his neck, rolling his hips down in little motions to meet Obi-Wan's, who's feeling rapidly light-headed. Obi-Wan's arms twine around Anakin's hips, encouraging the rocking motion, and Anakin's body feels hot as a furnace even through his clothes. Anakin's hips jerk down harder, both groaning when their erections nudge. Obi-Wan lifts up his head, trying to clear his head for a moment and get a hold of himself before they go too far. He clears his throat. "We don't have to do anything now. I mean, if this has been too emotional for you—"

"No, I need you, need you now, _please_ ," Anakin practically begs, and again, how could Obi-Wan possibly deny him? Obi-Wan kisses him again in reply, mouths lazily sliding against each other, every intent grind sending sparks up Obi-Wan's body. Anakin blindly tries to pull at Obi-Wan's clothes, but he's still wearing his full Jedi gear, and Anakin groans in frustration. Obi-Wan laughs with a bit of difficulty and prises Anakin back off of him enough to struggle out of his belt and obi. Anakin impatiently tugs Obi-Wan's tunic and undershirt up, Obi-Wan helping to get them over his head and over the back of the couch. 

Anakin immediately latches onto the skin revealed, knowing now where to lick and kiss and sink his teeth into to get the best reactions out of Obi-Wan, learning about Obi-Wan's body as fast as anything else he does. Obi-Wan gasps and trembles, his hands tightening on Anakin's lower back, right above the swell of his ass. He slips his hands under Anakin's clothes and relishes how he has to stop and pant against Obi-Wan's chest just because of the simple touch. He tries to take his tunic off of him, but Obi-Wan stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Keep it, I like it on you," Obi-Wan says, making Anakin shiver and then immediately grin. 

"Yeah?" Anakin replies, and _oh kriff_ does he look utterly delectable with Obi-Wan's tunic falling off him, cheeks pinked and lips well kissed. "Almost thought you hadn't noticed it was yours."

"Oh I noticed, you little thief," Obi-Wan says, smirking, and then he's twisting them around and pressing Anakin into the couch so quickly that Anakin lets out a little squeak. Obi-Wan helps him hurriedly shimmy out of his pants and pushes up his tunic so that Anakin's bottom half is bare, skin shivering with the shock of the sudden change in temperature. The first touch of Obi-Wan's hands to his stomach and thighs make him squirm, leaving trails of goosebumps, and Anakin arches his body into the touch, wanting more.

They both seem to be buzzing with the desire to be as close together as possible, fully connected in every way they can. Obi-Wan can't even distinguish who's thinking the constant stream of fragments of words, of thoughts and feelings encompassing their bond, of _loveneedjoymineyours_ , but it's probably both of them, together. His fingers tease their way down Anakin's shaking thighs, gaze fixed on him as if entranced. And he does feel that way, has that feeling once again that he's unwrapping a sacred gift, a body that is so strong yet impossibly delicate. Anakin lets his legs fall wider out to the side, arms thrown above his head, which is leaning back against the pillow, watching Obi-Wan with hooded eyes and parted mouth as if begging to be debauched.

Anakin bites his lip, entire body quivering, trying so hard to refrain from outright begging too much already. It's endearing, and Obi-Wan's lips twitch up and thumbs dig into Anakin's thighs hard enough to make him gasp. Obi-Wan finally dips his head down to Anakin's pretty cock and licks slowly along one of the veins, Anakin straining his hips up against Obi-Wan's grasp, teeth clenched. Obi-Wan flicks his eyes up to meet Anakin's, who's looking so beautifully desperate already, and then he's taking Anakin into his mouth and sucking hard. Anakin cries out, Obi-Wan relishing in the way it's so easy for the boy to lose himself like this. 

He stretches, back arching, and the sight of him is almost too much. And _by gods_ he would spend eternity between Anakin's legs servicing him if it meant he always looked this captivating and languid. Obi-Wan slides his mouth down further, taking more of Anakin into his mouth and enjoying the heady taste of him, Anakin whimpering and trying not to strain into Obi-Wan's touch. He slowly makes his way down until all of Anakin is in his mouth, letting it sit there for a moment, willing to let himself struggle to breathe for the sake of hearing Anakin's breathy little moans. Then Obi-Wan swallows around him, and Anakin throws his head back with a groan.

"Oh Master, _Master_ , fuck," Anakin babbles, hands coming down to clutch desperately at Obi-Wan's hair, eyes gone dark and half-lidded as he tries so hard to keep them open. Obi-Wan smirks, or at least tries to with his mouth full, feeling both proud and incredibly turned on to affect Anakin so, and wants to do even better. Then he's humming as he bobs his head up and down in a smooth glide, Anakin leaking copious amounts of precome by now, the taste addicting. Anakin suddenly starts talking in a panicked tone, making Obi-Wan pull back automatically. "Wait, wait, I'm gonna—" Anakin says quickly, pushing Obi-Wan back, who carefully releases Anakin's cock. "I don't wanna come yet, want you in me first," Anakin pants.

Obi-Wan stares at him, feeling heat pool south, and yes, that isn't what he had planned but he's definitely okay with it. "Okay, yeah, sweetheart," he says brokenly, before leaning over Anakin and kissing him, sloppy and slick, becoming dizzy with the want rushing through him. He tries not to break the kiss too much as he gets his boots and pants off, until he's fully bare and can relish the feeling of Anakin's skin on his own. Their cocks slide against each other and they moan into the kiss, Obi-Wan feeling like he's sinking, sinking down into a blissful state of heat and need. He eases out of the kiss and finds his way to where the faint imprints of bruises from their last time are still dotted around Anakin's sternum, mouthing at them. Anakin fumbles a hand between them and wraps it around both of their cocks so that Obi-Wan hisses, head thudding against Anakin's shoulder at the sudden touch. He nips a new mark below Anakin's collarbone in retaliation, enjoying how it blooms before his eyes, as Anakin clumsily jerks both of them off.

Anakin ignores his own cock now in favor of teasing around the head of Obi-Wan's, who sits back on his heels. Normally he would be opposed to such a trivial use of the Force, but he really can't find the motivation to leave Anakin's side and get the lube out of his bedroom. So he reaches a hand out and lets it fly into his grasp, as Anakin watches him amusedly. 

"That is gross and inappropriate misuse of the Force, Master!" he says in mock horror, clutching his spare hand to his chest. "What would poor old Master Yoda say?" he laughs. 

"I would prefer not to think of Master Yoda at the present," Obi-Wan says with some difficulty as Anakin twists his wrist, pulling at his cock just a bit harder. Anakin just looks innocently up at Obi-Wan, obviously trying not to grin, the little brat, and sits up enough to tongue at Obi-Wan's cock, licking around the head and into the slit. Obi-Wan gasps in surprise, ending in a groan as Anakin sinks his mouth down his cock, Anakin moaning himself, Obi-Wan feeling the vibrations. Anakin swallows thickly, throat working around him, and Obi-Wan carelessly throws the lube onto the cushions to grip at Anakin's hair, pulling just enough to make the boy's eyes flutter shut. 

Anakin's eyes are starting to water gorgeously with his effort of trying to take as much as he can of Obi-Wan, and spit trickles down his chin, making Obi-Wan's breath hitch and his hips to lurch forward a bit when he loses control. Anakin laves his tongue around the cock in his mouth once more before pulling off, breathing in sharply. He bends down to suck it again, but Obi-Wan stops him with a hand on his mouth, knowing he won't last much longer if Anakin continues.

"Anakin," he says sternly, though he can't stop the tremor in his voice, "if you want me to fuck you, stop touching me." Anakin's eyes widen adorably and he immediately lies back down, pressing the bottle of lube into Obi-Wan's hand, hips tilting up and ready. He watches adamantly, chest heaving, as Obi-Wan pops open the lid and coats a few fingers, before running soothing touches up his thigh and stomach with his other hand. Anakin instinctively tenses when Obi-Wan's fingers brush against his hole, but he forces himself to relax like a good boy, Obi-Wan telling him so with his comforting murmurings. 

Anakin emits a drawn-out whine as the first finger sinks in, taking him so beautifully as always. "Ohhh," Anakin says waveringly, neck arched back and hands clutched at Obi-Wan's hand on his hips, which is barely preventing him from fucking himself forward onto Obi-Wan's finger. 

"Easy," Obi-Wan says softly, and Anakin whimpers as their eyes meet, and the way Anakin looks at him is again almost too much to bear, "that's it, open up for me." Anakin _shines_ , like he's lit up so much just because of Obi-Wan, because of the pleasure he's making him feel. Tears prick Anakin's eyes again as Obi-Wan adds a second finger alongside the first, and Anakin has a complete visceral reaction, shuddering all over as he seems to sink deeper into his pleasure and need. 

" _Nngh_ , I love you, I love you," Anakin gasps, and then he cries out as the fingers inside him crook just right, eyes glazed over. Obi-Wan leans over him, continuing to rub intentionally over his prostate, needing to hear more of his soft little needy sounds.

"And I love you, darling," Obi-Wan says, kissing him gently on the mouth. He pulls back and carefully eases his fingers out to slick a third one, but Anakin suddenly sits up and pushes Obi-Wan against the back of the couch, straddling him again with his knees but not sitting down. He quickly lubes up his own fingers and reaches behind himself to push three of them inside him, head falling back with a moan. Obi-Wan is surprised by the sudden change of events, but his hands reflexively come up around Anakin's hips to steady him as he fucks his own fingers inside him in a pace faster than what Obi-Wan was doing. 

Obi-Wan's tunic is falling down around Anakin's shoulders and bunched up around his waist, and he looks absolutely _heavenly_. Anakin rocks onto his own fingers unabashedly, other hand skimming over Obi-Wan's chest as if in a trance. It makes him flush with arousal and confidence to have Anakin falling apart, looking so ruined in his own lap. He notices how perfect and _right_ Anakin's slim waist feels in his grasp, practically bouncing on his own fingers with little continuous gasps, and _gods_ Obi-Wan can't go another minute without touching himself. He takes a hand off of Anakin to lazily jerk himself off, trying not to go too fast, and Anakin whimpers, fucking himself faster. 

"Mm, so pretty, my good boy," Obi-Wan says, voice low and laced with desire. "Are you feeling good, Ani?" Anakin can only whine and desperately nod his head, watching avidly as the head of Obi-Wan's cock continuously disappears inside his fist in a steady rhythm. It's flattering to have Anakin's attention focused so intently on him as his fingers disappear up inside him. Eventually Anakin can't wait any longer as usual, and he pulls his fingers out and bats Obi-Wan's hand away, taking Obi-Wan's cock in his own hand instead and coating it in excess lube, making Obi-Wan shiver. 

Anakin holds the base of Obi-Wan's cock steady with one hand, the other braced on Obi-Wan's shoulder, as he lines it up to catch at his rim. And then his cock is pressing up inside Anakin just a bit, enough to make his head fall back again and release an emphatic moan. Obi-Wan is breathing harshly, entire body quivering because he's trying so desperately to hold back. Anakin rocks his body slowly down, down, down, thighs trembling from restraining himself instead of just sitting right in Obi-Wan's lap, all the way. Obi-Wan will never get over this feeling, how intense Anakin's heat and tightness is so that it feels like Anakin is consuming his entire being. 

His shaky hands drag up under Anakin's shirt, torn between preventing himself from fucking Anakin down further and encouraging him, knowing his body's still not fully adjusted. "Careful, sweetheart, don't wanna hurt you," he says roughly, wetting his lips, but Anakin doesn't listen. He just grabs Obi-Wan's wrists and pins them on either side of his head, Obi-Wan letting his Padawan take control for a moment, and then sinks all the way down, ass flush to Obi-Wan's thighs, Obi-Wan feeling completely swallowed up by this boy, and it's _glorious._ They both gasp harshly, Anakin's eyes falling shut and fingers tightly intertwined with Obi-Wan's where he's keeping them against the sofa back. 

"Oh _hh_ fuck," Anakin moans, Obi-Wan feeling once again that since of wholeness, of where he belongs. He stares at Anakin, feeling so open and loved and scrubbed raw, and like he doesn't know what to do with how intensely he feels. Anakin opens his eyes and smiles so brightly that it's blinding, before he kisses Obi-Wan messily, whispering _I love you_ 's between panting mouths once their lungs ache for air.

And then Anakin curiously rises up enough to feel Obi-Wan's cock drag inside him, before grinding down, Obi-Wan releasing a pained groan, grip tightening around Anakin's fingers. He continues to ride him at an easy pace, smooth and slick and clenching around him just right. Obi-Wan breathes heavily with the effort of staying still and just letting Anakin take, feeling flushed and sweaty all over, pleasure sparking through him all the way to the tips of his fingers. He stares at Anakin intently with half-lidded eyes, and Anakin gazes back at him, mouth open and panting as he moves on top of him and it makes Obi-Wan's nearly delirious. 

Anakin rocks down a bit harder, a bit faster, and suddenly cries out when Obi-Wan nudges right up against his prostate, making his whole body shake appealingly. His grip loosens on Obi-Wan's hands, and Obi-Wan takes the opportunity to hold Anakin's wrists together in front of him with one of his own, feeling the way Anakin likes it when he feels his pulse jump under his hand. Anakin might fight for power sometimes, but ultimately this is what he truly loves, to give himself up and to just let his Master give him what he wants, _take_ what he wants. 

Obi-Wan nips the hinge of Anakin's jaw and grins into his skin, thinking of how best to torture the boy for a little bit. Then he's languorously rolling his hips up into Anakin, who can't stop the constant stream of whimpers and raw sounds that escape him. The unhurried pace apparently just makes him all the more desperate, and whenever he tries to grind down on Obi-Wan faster, he just retaliates by meeting him with an even slower roll, even though Obi-Wan wants nothing more to tumble him over onto the couch and fuck him properly, fast and deep.

"Come _on_ , just _fuck_ me," Anakin whines, eyes pleading but mischievous. "Wanna have your come in me, wanna feel it dripping when we go to the Council later, knowing that you filled me up, that 'm _yours_." Obi-Wan's hips stutter up unexpectedly at his words, the harder thrust making Anakin's eyes roll back. He reaches out to grip the boy's jaw, his eyes opening to look back at him all dark and hazy.

"Fuck, Ani, you're a kriffing menace," Obi-Wan says without any real conviction, feeling entirely too disheveled and unraveled to even move much, and doesn't miss Anakin's pleased little smile. 

"You know you love it, love _me_ ," Anakin replies, grinning, bouncing down a little harder on Obi-Wan to make his fingers tighten warningly around his wrist, pulse fluttering under his palm. Obi-Wan finally recovers a bit from his earlier shock of intense arousal, and raises an eyebrow at Anakin 

"That may be true, but you still need something to keep this filthy mouth busy," and _oh_ , just at his words the boy goes limp against him, going all soft and pliant so _easily_ , and just for him. Obi-Wan's fingers glide over Anakin's parted lips, and then they're slipping inside, Anakin automatically latching onto them. And true to Obi-Wan's word, they keep him busy, being filled from both sides. He moans around the digits once Obi-Wan finally ups his pace, the obscene smacking sounds of their bodies hitting each other making Anakin flush even more prettily all down his gleaming chest.

He can tell the Anakin's getting to that overwhelmed state now, notices how the tears bubble up as he gives into all the feelings and pleasure, looking a little floaty. Once Obi-Wan releases Anakin's wrists and slips his fingers out of his mouth, the boy collapses into Obi-Wan, throwing his arms around his neck and clutching him close. Obi-Wan kisses his temple, his damp cheek, a stark contrast to the way he continues to bottom out into that tight, molten heat. 

Anakin keeps talking, the plea in his voice driving Obi-Wan wild, words slurring together as if pleasure-drunk. " _Please_ , Master, oh fuck, oh fuck, feel s'good in me, so _big_ , but you fit so perfect, like I was made for you, made just for this." Obi-Wan groans deeply next to his ear and palms his ass with his hands, squeezing it tight, grinding Anakin deliciously, mind-numbingly down on his cock. His hands spread the Anakin's perfect ass open, fingers drifting down to his rim stretched wide around Obi-Wan's length, taking him so well, and a gentle touch to the sensitive area has Anakin releasing a sob into Obi-Wan's neck.

"You sound so gorgeous, sweetheart, and you feel so good around my cock, your tight little hole stretched so prettily, _fuck_ , you're perfect, Ani," Obi-Wan says, panting, the words falling mindlessly from his mouth, the pleasure zinging through him making it hard to breathe, hard to _think_. And then he is snapping his hips up sharply up into Anakin, pulling him down at the same time, and he barely has time to muffle his loud cry into Obi-Wan's shoulder before he can cause the whole Temple to come knocking at their door. 

Obi-Wan plants his feet better on the floor, making it easier to flex his hips up into Anakin. Little _uh uh uh'_ s and sobs are being fucked out of him, just taking what his Master gives him, letting himself be jostled up and down. Obi-Wan feels Anakin's cock continuously rubbing up against his stomach, leaking profusely, but Anakin doesn't even attempt to touch himself, probably already feeling too much, and Obi-Wan feels that too. 

He feels so humid, air warm between them and wet with the sweat slicking up his body, along with Anakin's cock making a mess between them and the indecent slick sound from Obi-Wan bottoming out inside him. It's like everything is notched up an infinite amount, making him feel scorching hot, enough to set the whole world around him ablaze. It's all narrowed down to this one moment in time; nothing else matters except the intensity and the pleasure and Anakin.

"Such a good boy for me, Ani, always so responsive, so precious. _Gods_ , I love you," Obi-Wan murmurs, hearing Anakin moan weakly where he's nestled just right against him. Obi-Wan is suddenly reminded of an idea he once had, wanting to let Anakin feel for himself how much Obi-Wan loves him, how the boy affects him, how he's truly his whole _universe_. Obi-Wan gently coaxes Anakin to shift back enough to look him in the eye, and Anakin shivers from both the slowed-down pace of their fucking and the sudden loss of Obi-Wan's body heat pressed up against him. "Anakin," Obi-Wan says softly, one hand cupping his cheek, "can I try something?" Anakin nods, looking wild and desperate, and Obi-Wan knows he'll need to come soon. "Trust me," Obi-Wan whispers in the scant space between their mouths, and then he's closing his eyes and concentrating, focusing in on his own mind even though it's unbelievably difficult with Anakin trembling in his lap. 

He lets his presence seek out Anakin's and nudge against his own, flooding his Force energy into Anakin's and letting him feel _everything_. Anakin gives a shocked little _oh_ , eyes gone glassy, and Obi-Wan knows Anakin can feel what he feels, sense the way it feels to have himself tensing on Obi-Wan's cock inside him, feels the pleasure rolling through Obi-Wan, the love he feels, that's so incredibly strong and blinding and overwhelming, but at the same time peaceful, encouraging, _right_. It's so much just to look at Anakin experiencing this, and he can't help but fuck desperately up into him again, making Anakin sob and cry out as he holds onto him, cock dragging against Obi-Wan's abdomen. 

He feels like he's swiftly plummeting to the edge, barely able to push that sweet, achy feeling off until Anakin is able to come. He speaks comfortingly to Anakin as the boy blinks away fresh tears and tries to focus on him. "C'mon, sweetheart, just let go, that's it, you can do it, _come_ for me, Ani." And he knows Anakin is so, _so_ close, can tell by the way his entire body tenses up like a bow string, squeezing impossibly tight around Obi-Wan's cock, mouth falling open and releasing little breathy sounds. He blearily focuses his eyes on Obi-Wan, who looks right back at him, lovingly and desperately and willing him to let go, that he _can_. And then Obi-Wan chants _I love you I love you I love you_ like a prayer, and apparently it's enough. 

Anakin comes _hard,_ making the most devastatingly exquisite sound as he shakes and grips Obi-Wan tight, biting into Obi-Wan's shoulder which sends shockwaves of pleasure through him. It feels like his orgasm lasts for ages, release coating Obi-Wan's stomach and he contracts around Obi-Wan's cock, making him groan, grinding deliciously into him. Anakin finally comes down from his high, even though he's still trembling all over from the intensity of it, and he messily kisses Obi-Wan's burning hot neck, mumbling, " _please_ come, Master, please, love you," into his skin. And Obi-Wan finally can't hold back, finally tips over the edge as he emits a broken noise and holds Anakin close, releasing deep inside him as his mind blanks with the force of it. 

Then Anakin all but collapses against Obi-Wan, knowing that he is probably feeling quite exhausted and worn-out after that. Obi-Wan's arms come around him to cradle him, and they both try to catch their breath and bearings in companionable silence, Obi-Wan still shivering through the aftershocks. Anakin lifts his head and tilts his chin up with a soft whimper, swollen lips parted, silently begging for a kiss and looking beautifully destroyed. And Obi-Wan gladly gives it to him, a nice and easy one, making him go all saccharine and melt against him again, enough of a distraction for when Obi-Wan gently pulls him off of his softening cock. 

Obi-Wan helps him shift off his lap, but Anakin keeps clinging desperately to him, and Obi-Wan lets him. He keeps the Anakin close, who's still looking a little out of it, rubbing his back and whispering endearments that make him smile groggily. After a while of this, when the sweat and come has dried uncomfortably on their bodies and their breathing has evened out, Anakin seeming a little more present now, Obi-Wan tries to carefully extricate himself from Anakin's grip. He grumbles and weakly tries to keep him close, but Obi-Wan just smiles and kisses the top of his head, assuring him he's only getting a washcloth and a drink and will be right back. Anakin begrudgingly lets him go, though his eyes close almost immediately after he leaves, finally opening them again when Obi-Wan returns.

After getting clean and rehydrated, as well as both changing into comfy clothes, Anakin lies with his head in Obi-Wan's lap, mindlessly tracing and caressing one of Obi-Wan's hands, the other one a comforting presence in his hair. Obi-Wan watches him with a smile, feeling so much love for this boy that his chest hurts. Anakin looks up, breath catching when he meets Obi-Wan's gaze. "You're an angel," Anakin whispers breathlessly, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan's smile grows, so in awe of him, and he twirls Anakin's braid around his finger. 

"I thought you said, countless times, that Padmé was an angel?" He asks jokingly. Anakin sits up and turns so that his legs are over Obi-Wan's lap instead. 

"She is," he says simply, "but you are my angel. The prettiest of all." Obi-Wan exhales a shaky laugh, staggered by Anakin's words, and Anakin grins, looping his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and kissing him deeply, though it's hard when they both can't stop smiling.

"Mm. You're sweet," Obi-Wan murmurs once they part, feeling like he's blushing profusely. He tries to hide the fact by gently coaxing Anakin's head back by his braid so that he can leave a lingering kiss on a pretty mark he left on Anakin's shoulder, making him gasp. Once he's released, Anakin squirms closer into Obi-Wan's side, head on his shoulder. They sit in silence for a little while, Obi-Wan letting his thoughts wander while Anakin dozes, before Obi-Wan speaks quietly. "What else do you want to do with your life now, Anakin?" The _now that you have me_ goes unsaid. 

"You mean besides fucking you silly every minute of every day?" Anakin responds, lifting his head slightly so that he can grin at Obi-Wan, who just snorts and tugs him closer. He lets Anakin spend a moment thinking as the boy draws nonsense patterns over Obi-Wan's chest with his fingertips. "I want to go back to Tatooine," he says finally, "free my mother." Obi-Wan hums, arm wrapped around Anakin's shoulders. This he's always known, and hopes that Shmi is still there so that he doesn't have to witness Anakin's heart shatter. "Maybe meet up with Padmé on Naboo." Obi-Wan makes a note to see if they can't get some free time so they can visit Naboo together sometime soon. He just wants to give Anakin anything he wants. Anakin pauses. "Become the greatest Jedi of all time," he says, matter-of-factly. 

"Hm," Obi-Wan says, teasing smile playing at his lips. Anakin sits up to look at him, grinning again. 

"You don't think I could do it?"

"Oh I don't doubt your abilities, I just thought you were going to be too busy fucking me silly for anything else." Obi-Wan winks, enjoying the way Anakin bursts out laughing, forehead resting against Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan laughs lightly along with him, fingers running distractedly through Anakin's hair. Once their laughter fades away, Obi-Wan gently tilts Anakin's head back to look at him, remembering something he meant to say. "Don't think that I have any semblance of what I'm doing, dear one. All I know is that I adore you and love you, and I hope that it could ever be enough." Anakin smiles brightly back at him.

"It is. I promise. And it means everything to me." Anakin leans in to kiss him, like he's trying to assure him that this is perfect, this is everything, this is all he ever _could_ need. Praise, and love, and Obi-Wan. And Anakin is all Obi-Wan could ever need too. 

He feels like he's almost certain that everything will turn out okay. And he knows as long as they both have each other, fully and completely, they _will_ be okay. They have to be.

Because no hellish fire, nor devastating war, nor tempting darkness can ever truly destroy their bonding, powerful, all-encompassing _love—_ the strongest power in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the word count for the first two parts is over 50k, which according to nanowrimo is a whole ass novel, which is kinda crazy considering I used to be horrible at getting all the words I want to say out on paper (or screen). It just took some obikin smut to get there I guess! 😂
> 
> Hope to see you in part three! <3


End file.
